Competencia de Hermanas en Ponyville
by Filomental
Summary: Inspirado en la mini serie de EG. Diamond Tiara es una muchacha sin hermanos mayores que la apoyen, ni figuras que seguir. Pero siempre ha admirado a Sunset Shimmer. ¿podrá convencerla de unirse a ella para participar en los juegos de la reunión de hermanas de la familia Apple. Ambientado en el mundo de EG.
1. Prólogo

Como bien se podía consultar en los libros de historia de la fundación de aquella ciudad después de la guerra civil, cuando era un pequeño pueblo floreciente de nombre Ponyville, por la utilización de aquellos equinos en el transporte de mercancías local, o todavía más atrás, en la guerra de independencia, cuando todavía era una pequeña fortaleza establecida con mucha antelación para proteger a los invasores de los nativos propios de aquel continente.

En fin, y extrañamente, desde sus inicios, el lugar albergó a dos familias contrarias en muchos aspectos, una granjera; la otra comerciante. Una trabajadora; la otra sirviéndose de los trabajadores. La una capaz de mantener el lugar con milicias en tiempos violentos; la otra atrayendo socios y pobladores adicionales. No hay que perdernos pues con nombres de las extensas familias Rich y Apple, ambas casi tan antiguas como la propia ciudad.

Y como familias contrarias en muchos aspectos, con opiniones, costumbres y vidas paralelas, pero opuestas, es inevitable que exista, si no un vínculo que ataba a ambas, si un acostumbramiento que devino de muchas formas, en algunas generaciones como amistad, en otras como sociedad comercial, alguna que otra estuvo cerca del amor.

Pero en estas diferentes relaciones, la más joven hasta el momento, se desenvolvió con una relación diferente, llámese enemistad, llámese antipatía. Como fuese que haya iniciado, ahora se podía ver, justo en este día, justo a esta hora en los pasillos de Canterlot High School.

\- ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡Discúlpate o haré que te arrepientas! – Exigía de forma firme la muchacha pelirroja.

El público indeseado no paraba de incrementar; al principio fueron las amigas de ambas muchachas en discordia; poco después se agregaron los curiosos. Juraba que incluso vinieron los demás alumnos que ya habían salido del colegio. No era muy común ver a dos muchachas del grado intermedio en una riña que prometía bastante para ser un altercado.

Y, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos daba el salto, muchos lo ansiaban, pero ellas continuaban respetando el espacio de la otra.

\- A mí no me dices qué hacer. – Respondía ya con más agresividad la fémina de piel lavanda; acercándose los pasos suficientes a la pelirroja.

\- Hazlo o te obligaré. – Espetó nuevamente la muchacha de edad similar.

La chispa para que explotara todo aquello fue algo bastante sencillo en realidad: una de las muchachas con más habilidad para la esgrima y la primera en su categoría hacía un poco elegante desfile en dirección a la vitrina de la institución, junto a un trofeo ganado en competencia libre de todo el distrito, que incluía a más de cinco ciudades. El club estaba orgulloso de ella, incluso Sunset le dio uno que otro cumplido, aún después de haber tenido un logro similar en su propia categoría.

Sí, era un día en que, gracias a ella, la escuela ganaba algo de prestigio, probó su valía y eso era algo que merecía disfrutar, dar a conocer a los demás – alardear –. Dispuesta a dejar su trofeo en la vitrina donde estaban los logros competitivos de tantos otros estudiantes, la estudiante de intermedio estaba paseándose por los pasillos, todavía con el traje de esgrima a medio poner. Comentando cómo casi le habían hecho un punto en contra; pero al mismo tiempo, cómo ella aprovechó la situación para evitar el golpe y dar el golpe definitivo en la cabeza.

En fin, al momento final, cuando fue a solicitar las llaves en persona a la directora y pasearse por el pasillo para finalmente dejar su trofeo en la vitrina, donde sería expuesto hasta que ella lo deseara. Se tomó todo el tiempo posible, muchos estudiantes aplaudieron, unos por congratular, otros por compromiso. Aquella costumbre en el colegio era olvidada, pero se la merecía por completo. No importaba que Sunset Shimmer simplemente la hubiese puesto en la hora del almuerzo, cuando no había nadie en los pasillos. Ella recibiría las ovaciones con gusto.

No obstante, en su paseo, en el cual, los estudiantes debían dejar de lado lo que hacían para verla, lo que equivale a decir que dejaron de ver los libros, apuntes y demás que debían llevar a sus casas para estudiar, sus libros y demás para verla en un desfile improvisado, se cruzó con el trio de amigas que casi siempre resultaron un dolor de cabeza, completamente desconocedoras del desfile que realizaba Diamond Tiara.

Mala suerte, una equivocación, un mal entendido. Pero justo en el instante en el cual se aproximaba a ellas: Sweetie Belle mostraba una caja de plástico con algunos agujeros en ella. Resultaba que, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, no le tenía asco alguno a la tierra ni a su biodiversidad; siendo así que, según ella, atrapó un insecto de más de quince centímetros de tamaño, y lo tenía en una caja para ir al día siguiente al club de ciencias para que lo pusieran al microscopio. Así pues, al no creerle Scootaloo, se creó un reto, y en el peor de los momentos, la hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash observó el insecto; este por supuesto era la cucaracha Equestriana, de diez a veinte centímetros de tamaño, con una aparente inmortalidad frente a los intentos de aplastarla y una capacidad propia de su especie, difundir el miedo hasta a los más osados, al menos momentáneamente.

Sumado a ello, estaba el hecho de que la de cabello violeta no era precisamente la muchacha más valiente de todas, aunque trataba de aprehenderlo de Rainbow Dash. Desde luego que la cucaracha abrió sus alas y se hecho en vuelo ante quien consideró su atacante.

El grito de la muchacha se pudo escuchar por todos los pasillos, antes de dar todos los pasos atrás que sus pies le permitieron en un periodo de un segundo; llevó sus manos en alto para alejar a temeraria criatura que ya llevaba más de dos oportunidades de un tacleo constante, sentir su exoesqueleto, frio, liso contra su rostro fue lo peor.

Así, en menos de un segundo y medio, resbaló contra algo que se puso en el pie; después fue a dar con todo su cuerpo sobre algo duro que, por alguna razón cedió.

Diamond Tiara sintió a Scootaloo pisando su pie derecho, para después empujarla junto a su trofeo, la caída fue inevitable

Cuando cayó, pudo ver claramente cómo la figura de la esgrimista se partía en varios pedazos, al tiempo que las columnas inferiores que unían la base de madera y la figurilla quedaban separadas por la violencia de la caída, para desperdigarse por el suelo. Finalmente, una rabia se apoderó de ella y la expulsó de la única manera que conocía.

\- Pedazo de torpe, ¡¿Cómo no eres capaz de fijarte por dónde vas?!

Tomada por sorpresa, la fémina retrocedió observando a la de cabello bicolor con una mirada completamente sumida en la ira, se olvidó por completo de la cucaracha.

\- Oye, ¡Ella no sabía que estabas viniendo! ¡No es su culpa que tengas que lucirte por el único de tus logros! – Salió Applebloom en su defensa. Logrando que alguno de los presentes soltara una risita.

Primero destruían el símbolo de su victoria, después trataban de menoscabar a su persona ¡Después de haberle dado un logro a la CHS! No, a los orgullosos no se les debe menospreciar, tampoco se los debe alimentar.

\- ¡Ah sí! ¡¿Entonces de quién es la culpa?! ¡Campesina de…!

\- Así no le hablas, ¡¿Me oyes mocosa malcriada?! – Le dijo de pronto una Applejack salida de entre el tumulto que se agolpaba por tratar de ver mejor a quienes discutían en pleno pasillo.

Sí, esa algo que lo que recordaba de sus conflictos pasados contra aquel trio de muchachas cuya relación podía ser tan relativa. Ella solo tenía de su lado a Silver Spoon, y ellas siempre tenían detrás de ellas a sus hermanas, a amigos, conocidos. Ella estaba casi sola, entre ambas no podían hacer mucho cuando muchas voces y miradas inquisitivas se unían.

\- A ellas les hablo como se me dé la regalada gana. - Le respondió a su mayor la de ojos azules. Con una altanería propia de ella; la vaquera por supuesto que estaba a punto de liquidarla con la mirada.

\- Ya basta, todo esto fue un accidente, es mi culpa. – El tono conciliador de Sweetie Belle llegó al rescate, para muchos, mientras se ponía una mano al pecho observaba a quien hace tiempo les hacía la vida imposible, con una mirada llena de una rabia ciega. – discúlpame, te juro que…

\- ¡Tenías que ser tú! Por lo visto la brutalidad les viene de familia. Pero al menos tu hermana sabe vestirse y no anda como una niñita de cinco años.

Quienes llevan enemistados bastante tiempo tienden a tener los mejores insultos, pues tienen bastante tiempo para convertir su rabia en palabras. Envalentonada, pero con cierta consideración. Applebloom pasó al frente para estar más cerca.

\- ¡Discúlpate por decirnos todo eso! – Le ordenó, con un grito es cierto, pero esperando que todo fuese a un punto muerto que permitiera una solución diplomática.

Pero, como toda adolescente con su carácter, con su actitud y en su posición, Diamond Tiara la observó con una mirada asesina.

\- Son ustedes quienes me deben disculpas.

No ceder ni siquiera un poco de aquello que llamamos tener la razón, esa fue la máxima que giró en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Y así volvemos donde iniciamos.

\- ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡Discúlpate o haré que te arrepientas!

Frente a la exigencia, la de ojos azules no dijo palabra alguna, siguió observando a la menor de los Apple. En aras de paz, la de piel blanca y cabello enrulado se acercó a los pedazos del trofeo para reunirlos, pero al tocar tan solo uno explotó nuevamente la furia de Diamond Tiara.

\- ¡Déjalo niña torpe! – le grito. Hasta la paciencia de Sweetie Belle tenía un límite. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando una voz se le cruzó.

\- Sweetie, cariño el trato con necios solo te hace más necia. – Aconsejó en un tono ni de conflicto ni de insulto, solo Rarity podía llegar a usar un sarcasmo sutil.

Levantando una mano para que la tomara, la mayor llamaba a su hermana menor y esta acudió de pronto. Dejando el conflicto.

\- Sí, mejor vámonos Applebloom, mañana veré cómo podemos arreglar esto. – Sostuvo mientras la mayor de las Apple se llevaba a la más comprometida en el conflicto. A los pocos pasos estaba ya parado Big Mac, su mirada silenciosa, pero inquisitiva logró que Diamond Tiara dejara de verlos.

\- Sí, pues mejor vayan preparando lo que ganan en sus trabajos porque…

Entonces, se mostró algo propio de Scootaloo, sus nudillos fueron a dar directamente en uno de los hombros de Diamond Tiara, congelándola inmediatamente. Algo en lo cual no era buena era en tener que pelear, cosa en la cual le constaba que la de pelo morado era bastante buena, tenía a Rainbow Dash como supuesta hermana adoptiva y además era de un orfanato, claro que sabía pelear bien.

Se quedó estática, con el orgullo por el suelo, los presentes salían demasiado pronto.

\- Scoots, no te metas con esa niña, solo te causará problemas. – Le dijo la de pelo arcoíris.

Cómo era posibles que estuvieran todos presentes en ese instante, sus hermanas y hermano en caso de Big Mac, cómo era posible que mita de la escuela las viera marcharse. Sin decir nada; sin siquiera dignarse en defenderla.

\- Aunque, buen golpe, se lo venía buscando. Te mandarán a detención por esto, pero, qué bah, yo también estaré por llegar tarde toda la semana. – Explicó la de piel cian mientras se alejaron. – Así que quizás nos veamos allá.

Ya nadie le prestó atención a Diamond Tiara, pudo oír claramente las palabras de Rainbow Dash. Había tratado de ser diferente, de ya no tratarlas mal y cómo le retribuían eso. Arruinando su trofeo y siendo completamente hostiles.

Volteó para observar a su amiga; pero esta ya no estaba allí. Sí, le había dicho que ante cualquier conflicto o "berrinche" se iría de inmediato. Bien, su única amiga no la apoyaba en momentos como aquel, quizás era mejor estar sola. Su garganta parecía anudarse, sus ojos sentían una picazón, tenía ganas de llorar de rabia. Pero no lo haría. Se limitó a inclinarse para tomar los pedazos de su trofeo.

Estaba a punto de levantar una parte de la figura del esgrimista, pero una bota estuvo a centímetros de pisarle la mano, por lo cual la retiró de inmediato. Observó hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba. Dispuesta a dejarse llevar por toda la indignación y rabia que tenía dentro.

\- Disculpa, estoy algo ida. – Dijo Sunset Shimmer poco antes de inclinarse. Para tomar la pieza y acercársela. – Diamond Tiara ¿Verdad?

Hubiera reaccionado contra cualquier otra muchacha, de alguna forma habría librado toda su furia. Pero Diamond Tiara se quedó viéndola por unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo? – Preguntó la fémina llevándose una mano al rostro.

\- No… nada. Gracias. – apenas musitó la muchacha, poniendo la pieza dentro de su mochila.

\- Oye, eso era parte de tu trofeo. ¿Qué le pasó? – Le preguntó la de cabello bicolor.

\- Un par de muchachas que no se fijaron. – Expresó la muchacha fingiendo a duras penas su voz, el nudo en su garganta estaba a punto de romper en sollozos.

\- Oye, no te pongas así… todas tenemos días malos alguna vez. – Concilió la fémina de piel ámbar, sacándose la mochila para extraer un envase de yogurt. – Ten, esto me ayuda en esos días. – Le dijo mientras se ponía a su nivel en el piso; alcanzándole el pote.

\- Gra… gracias. – El gemido finalmente salió. – Siento que me veas así… no pienses mal de mí… yo… yo no soy así. – Las lágrimas de la muchacha simplemente no tenían vuelta atrás. No era tanto por la ira, ni por el dolor.

\- ¿Así cómo? – Le cuestionó la fémina de ojos ámbar.

\- ya sabes, débil, yo no soy así. – Trató de sonar convincente, pero estaba segura de que no lo logró.

\- Oh, eso se nota. – Arguyó la adolescente mientras dejaba el bote de yogurt sobre el piso para arrodillarse y empezar a recoger las piezas rotas del trofeo. – No eres de las que lloran.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Diamond mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Pues, porque yo también soy así. Claro que no se puede evitarlo todo el tiempo. – Sentenció con cierta sabiduría la mayor. – Mostrándole que ya tenía las manos llenas con los pedazos del trofeo. Al instante la menor abrió su mochila para que los introdujera.

Sunset se levantó. Para observarla.

\- ¿Te vas a comer eso o no? – Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Claro… a mí también me encanta ese sabor. – expresó la de piel lavanda mientras cogía el bote y se levantaba.

Aquella noche, Diamond rechazó la limusina para caminar dos cuadras con Sunset Shimmer, porque… solo ella lo sabía con exactitud. Como sea, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se limitó a escuchar a alguien más.

* * *

Luego de ver la mini serie de EG dije: vaya, tienen poco tiempo para hacer argumentos amplios y casi instantáneamente se me presentó la idea de hacer un fic que reviva uno de mis episodios favoritos de MLP, pero en el mundo de EG, claro que con otros personajes y en otras circunstancias; bueno, nos leemos pronto.


	2. Lo que el orgullo dejo y agarró

Al día siguiente pronto se formaron dos interrogantes dentro de los círculos de charlas. ¿Acusaría Diamond Tiara a las CMC? Y ¿Cuándo sería exactamente la convivencia de hermanas, organizada por la familia Apple?

Bastante interesante eran las contribuciones de ambas familias dentro de la historia de la ciudad; desde su fundación hasta los sucesos más destacados tenían como personajes a un Apple y/o a un Rich. Allí donde Hurricane, el primer general femenino de Equestria, dio la batalla final en la lucha por la independencia, tuvo a un oficial Apple. Allí donde la política exterior de Cookie después de la gran guerra planteaba sacar a los países menos afortunados del subdesarrollo, contó con el apoyo de los Rich para ingresar a los mercados extranjeros. Y la lista podía seguir y seguir.

En lo que respectaba a la convivencia de hermanas, era una costumbre propia de los Apple, que por su gran número, con el tiempo tuvo más y más participantes de vecinos, amigos, eventualmente, la ciudad tomaría parte dentro de la celebración. Por supuesto, llegó el día en que se proclamó como día exclusivo de toda aquella ciudad, con el auspicio de la alcaldía. No perdió nada de su tradicionalidad, a cambio de recibir auspiciantes adicionales.

Pero volviendo al tema importante; pasaron más del medio día y la subdirectora todavía no llamaba a las muchachas a su oficina. Era una buena señal. Al menos en principio. Sweetie Belle había tratado de explicarle todo por My Stable; pero simplemente esa chica no deseaba hablarles. Applebloom, en aire conciliador trató de hablarle en el pasillo, pero la ignoró y se fue inmediatamente.

En contra de la recomendación de sus hermanas, habían tratado de hacer las paces; pues, ultimadamente la paz se había mantenido de tal forma que creyeron sempiterna. Incluso solía hablarles con cierta amabilidad. Pero Diamond, tenía una cabeza tan dura como el diamante mismo. Scootaloo, sorprendentemente llegó a detención por no llegar a tiempo a clases ese día.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Diamond Tiara, por otro lado, caminaba por los pasillos con una mirada seria. No era venganza lo que buscaba, sino un modo de sacar todo lo que sentía… habían desmerecido un triunfo que tuvo, de los pocos que realmente el resto estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Lo que realmente le enfurecía era que todos se pusieron de parte de las tres cuando tenía la razón.

Entonces observó uno de los panfletos repartidos por varias muchachas… la competencia de hermanas en el día de la convivencia de hermanas. Los tres primeros puestos siempre, bueno, casi siempre estaban ocupados por las tres y sus hermanas. Las reglas de lo que se consideraba como hermana eran bastante flexibles, solo tenían que reconocerse como tales… entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la volvió a revisar, era perfecta.

Solo debía ganarles a esas tres en la competencia y llevarse el primer lugar; así les devolvía algo de lo que había recibido ese día.

Durante gran parte de la tarde pensó cómo exactamente podía lograr hacerlo.

En primer lugar, estaba Silver Spoon, con quien podría tener una competencia bastante nivelada; siempre y cuando las otras dos fueran de la misma edad. Las CMC tenían hermanas mayores, y además ellas poseían poderes mágicos. Entonces solo le quedaba tener una súper hermana mayor. Cosa que no tenía, ser hija única tenía sus propios defectos.

Hasta allí llegaban todas sus meditaciones. Y para cuando le prestó atención al mundo, ya estaba en la cafetería.

Quizás fue suerte, quizás solo una coincidencia. Pero, observó de reojo los colores rojo y amarillo de un cabello bien conocido por ella a su izquierda, cerca de las ventanas. No supo exactamente cómo; pero sus ideas solo llegaron a una conclusión; la otra competidora debía ser nadie más y nadie menos que Sunset Shimmer.

Estaba completamente sola, en un lugar donde se supone almorzaba siempre con sus amigas. Era temprano aún, ellas tomarían un tiempo en llegar. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, la muchacha de intermedio se sentó frente a ella, todavía sin alimento alguno.

Los ojos turquesa de la fémina la enfocaron inmediatamente, se había ganado su atención a la primera. Aunque no sabía exactamente cómo iniciar conversación, no tardó mucho en percatarse las cejas de la muchacha algo inclinadas. ¿Estaba molesta?

\- Disculpa, pero mis amigas…

\- Sí, ya lo sé, me iré en cuanto lleguen yo solo… quería… agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer. – Soltó de repente la muchacha, sin saber exactamente cómo abrir la conversación.

\- Bien, no fue nada. – Le respondió con cierto tono de voz que no pudo reconocer de inmediato, sarcasmo no era exactamente la palabra; quizás tedio.

\- Entonces… quisiera devolverte el favor, ¿Te parece si te pago el almuerzo de hoy? – se explayó la menor mientras apartaba la vista de los ojos de Sunset.

Si algo había en esa chica de pelo bicolor era una mirada bastante intensa. También era enérgica en su forma de ser, aunque se escondía de forma sutil en una soltura de la cual solo ella era capaz. Sabía todo eso en gran parte porque reconocía en Sunset muchas cosas que le gustaría tener.

\- No gracias… ¿Alguna otra cosa que desees antes de irte? – Le preguntó, esta vez, su tono de voz fue claro, estaba soportando hablar con ella.

Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada; por más que se esforzase, pocos reconocían sus cambios; era cierto, le tomaba tiempo, mucho tiempo dejar su vieja personalidad. Pero se esforzaba y ¿acaso les importaba? seguían tratándola de la misma forma, con un fastidio por hablar con ella o ignorándola.

Desde luego que ella no tenía ni una cuarta parte de la popularidad de las CMC, al menos no por las mismas razones que ellas. Pero, de entre todas las chicas de secundaria que la tomaban con ese fastidio, jamás esperó encontrarlo en Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan extraña? – preguntó con una inocencia propia la de piel lavanda.

\- Porque anoche pensé estar ayudando a una chica que había sufrido a un accidente. Pero hoy me entero de que era en realidad una niña malcriada y encaprichada. – Le respondió la de piel ámbar. – ¿Sí sabes que las hermanas de mis amigas también son mis amigas verdad?

¿Qué no había alguna persona que no se pusiera del lado de esas tres? Comprendía que fueran populares entre más de la mitad del colegio por la cantidad de locuras que acostumbraban hacer para ganar subscriptores en su página de mal gusto. Pero que también tuvieran la simpatía de Sunset Shimmer, eso era llegar a un nuevo extremo.

\- Ellas fueron las que te causaron todos los problemas de Anon-a-miss el año pasado, si mal no recuerdo. – alegó en una especie de defensa de la cual, la mayor no supo develar la razón exacta.

\- Sí, pero tuvieron la decencia de admitir su error y disculparse.

\- Pero ellas tuvieron toda la culpa. – Le subrayó la de ojos azules a la de ojos turquesa, refiriéndose a sí misma más que a la experiencia amarga de Sunset Shimmer.

Manteniendo ambas una mirada libre de sentimientos, más con la plena intención de imponerse frente a la otra, se mantuvieron más o menos firme durante unos segundos, la de pelo bicolor levantó una manzana. Seguridad en sí mismas, eso era lo que poseían.

\- Entonces, no hay razón para que estés aquí. A menos que quieras quedarte a comer con siete chicas de secundaria a las que no les simpatizas. – Sentenció la mayor mientras mordía la manzana con el sonido de su dura constitución cediendo ante sus dientes.

Diamond se volteó para observar a una terna de las amigas de la de piel ámbar, entrando por la puerta del comedor, reconoció a Rarity. Tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que obtuvieran su almuerzo en la barra, para llegar a sentarse. Sunset no era una chica común, fuera de su historia con magia, monstruos y otros tantos, tenía una personalidad bien diferenciada, Diamond lo sabía bien.

Cerró los ojos para tragarse todo el orgullo que le pudiese nublar el juicio.

\- Supongo que no. – No encontrando otra excusa, otras palabras ni forma alguna de plantearle a Sunset su petición, la de ojos azules se paró para alejarse con la cabeza en alto, aunque por un momento sintió una decepción, la rabia no afloró; después de todo, si era sincera consigo misma… al diablo. Al diablo con Sunset Shimmer.

Ya conseguiría a otra competidora; tal vez una estudiante de Cristal prep.

Y así, transcurrió toda una tarde donde las clases solo pudieron agobiarla, una B en su examen de historia, unos ejercicios de matemáticas que le tuvieron con la cabeza distraída y que completó antes que las CMC, pero ¿Quién celebraba esas pequeñas victorias? Ya ni siquiera ella. Las cuatro horas hasta que el timbre señaló a todos que ya era hora de retirarse a sus casas. Era tiempo de que los clubes se dedicaran a lo suyo y ella fue directamente al gimnasio, era día de práctica de esgrima, eso solía ponerle una sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Pero sorpresa, el gimnasio estaba cerrado porque alguien había tenido la grandiosa idea de llevar una granja de hormigas al gimnasio; no deseaba que alguno de esos insectos se subiera a ella, tan solo imaginar alguno en su cabello le daba un escalofrió.

Los predios del colegio estaban casi vacíos, así que al escuchar el sonido de unas botas se volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Sunset la observó de forma indiferente antes de ver el letrero pegado. Movió los hombros y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Solo podía haber una cosa que podía darle ánimos en un día como aquel, pocos conocían los pasatiempos de Diamond Tiara. A esa hora, la arcada estaba casi vacía porque todos preferían pasear con sus amigos; si tuviera una amiga quizás iría a tomar una malteada o algo. Pero al no darse el caso en ese instante, pues Silver Spoon tenía que ir a tomar el té con su tía, se dirigió hacia el centro comercial tomando un taxi.

Seven Bottons se llamaba el espacio recreativo virtual o como alguna vez se le dijo arcade, su padre era bastante conservador en lo que se consideraba entretenimiento, una pantalla gigantesca era todo lo que podía aspirar a tener en su casa; así que el único lugar donde podía jugar algún videojuego era por supuesto aquel.

Buscó uno que le gustaba bastante, se trataba de unas carreras de motos, donde el mando era una imitación de una moto que se movía a la izquierda o derecha, con los controles en los manubrios, imitando, hasta donde se podía, los controles de una moto.

Pero hasta allí llegaba el contacto con la realidad.

¡Corredores, en un minuto!

Anunció el juego con unas bocinas; desde luego, la fémina ingresó la moneda de un bit; las pantallas cercanas a la moto y que se movían junto con esta solo mostraban el marcador y a los corredores. Vencer en ese juego a los demás era una satisfacción propia. Los slots para corredores se llenaron, cuatro, cinco… hasta que observó a su izquierda, se percató de que Sunset Shimmer estaba sentada, esperando a que el juego diera inicio.

Esta también la observó de reojo. Pero Diamond Tiara se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la adolescente.

\- Te propongo una apuesta. – Le dijo la menor antes de que la mayor le dirigiera la palabra.

\- ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

\- Una consola, o tal vez una moto nueva. – le inquirió la menor.

\- Niña, ¿Segura que tu padre te permitirá sacarle un ojo de la cara? – Le dijo con rezonga la mayor mientras miraba la pantalla, faltaban treinta segundos para que la carrera comenzara.

\- Yo ahorré lo suficiente para comprar una motocicleta para cuando entré a secundaria. – Respondió agresivamente la menor. – Si tú ganas, decides cuál premio quieres y si yo gano…

La mayor finalmente se dignó en mirarle la cara, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué puedes conseguir de mí? ¿Mi trofeo? – Le preguntó la de ojos turquesa.

\- Si yo gano competirás conmigo el sábado en la Convivencia de Hermanas de la familia Apple. – Sentenció con todo el peso de las palabras.

Sunset lo pensó por un instante y asintió.

\- Espero que estés lista para perder tu linda moto niña. – Vaciló la mayor mientras se posicionaba. Para dar inicio con la carrera.

Diamond Tiara estuvo a punto de encomendarse a sus ancestros, a alguna religión o a la buena suerte. Pero no era tradición de los Rich hacerlo. Así que simplemente puso sus manos sobre el manubrio.

"Generando la pista" decía en la pantalla.

No en vano ese juego era catalogado como un clásico y tenía remakes cada cinco años; combinaba lo mejor de varios conceptos en juegos de carreras; con un toque propio. El primer hecho era que cada carrera se daba en una pista diferente, esta se generaba aleatoriamente.

3…2…1… ¡Empieza!, decía tanto la pantalla como el sistema de sonido de cada moto.

Ganar en aquel juego era complicado; no se podía confiar en quedar en primer lugar de inmediato, de hecho, así se podía ver quiénes eran inexpertos, dos corredores de los ocho que competían fueron a dar en los primeros lugares; pero pronto descubrieron que el piso estaba hecho de una roca quebradiza e ingresaron a la lava, perdiendo inmediatamente.

No, al campo había que estudiarlo para saber exactamente cómo correr.

Si el piso firme y plano presentaba esas fallas, existía la posibilidad de optar por caminos secundarios; Sunset subió inmediatamente a las paredes, apretando dos botones del manubrio, correspondientes al índice y al anular, las llantas de su moto presentaron espinas, con las cuales comenzó a correr en las paredes de la caverna.

Diamond Tiara imitó la estrategia, así como otros tres jugadores, el sexto confió en sus reflejos y optó por usar la función de vuelo de la moto, el problema era que tenía tiempo limitado, así que no podía recorrer todo el camino con la misma, debía usarla solo cuando el piso cediera; lo que demandaba mucha habilidad por su parte, pasó a la delantera, evitando dos caídas.

Sunset iba a treinta metros de distancia suya; estaba dando aceleraciones bastante hábiles. Diamond Tiara trataba de acelerar, pero la pared en la cual estaba tenía una constitución diferente.

Así, la mayor se fue distanciando mientras la caverna se agotaba. Pero, cuando llegaron a la salida; el primero fue a dar contra una pared de agua, poco le falto para ahogarse; la función submarina de la moto se activaba pulsando cinco botones que indicaba la pantalla en menos de dos segundos. Sus reflejos, otra vez, le mantuvieron con vida. El movimiento hacia adelante y atrás comenzó a funcionar.

Un jugador del medio, el quinto puesto fue eliminado por una anguila de mar gigante.

El cuarto puesto encontró una corriente marina, que le impulsó terriblemente hasta estar casi a la par del primer lugar; Sunset estaba en tercera y Diamond en cuarto el ahora quinto lugar se desvió.

Diamond Tiara sintió un leve temor; si el quinto lugar se desviaba era porque había encontrado una habilidad.

En efecto, este halló una ametralladora; cien balas de potencia estimable, le servían para eliminar monstruos que se aparecieran de pronto o para descartar al competidor que estuviese en su mira. Diamond tuvo que tener la sensatez de mover a su avatar lejos del alcance del quinto, es más, sabía bien que no podía arriesgarse a perder de esa forma, así que desaceleró para dejarle el lugar y salir definitivamente de su mira. La pista acuática terminó cuando el primer jugador llegó a una superficie de hielo subacuática que prometía ser la rampa a otro tipo de pista; siguió elevándose a la par de la superficie congelada, pronto sacaría las púas para correr en hielo.

Un monstruo se apareció para atacar a Sunset Shimmer, con unos reflejos increíbles lo esquivó virando a la derecha y abajo; así que se abalanzó sobre el cuarto lugar, quien tuvo que usar la ametralladora Diamond Tiara entonces comenzó a acelerar. Trató de alcanzar al cuarto lugar; pero no logró hacerlo y para cuando estuvo a su par, se retrasó unos segundos pues no había activado las púas.

Esa era otra de las características del juego, no se sabía nunca dónde estaría la meta.

El primer lugar continuaba siendo el mismo jugador, debía de tener una habilidad sorprendente, después sabrían que era Sunny Flare, una estudiante de la Cristal prep.

Así, la velocidad submarina se veía superada por la presente en los arcos de hielo, que eran varias columnas de hielo que se extendían por el cielo, a veces se cruzaban entre sí, a veces eran rectas e impedían que otros jugadores pudieran usar armas contra un competidor; Diamond tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse con el cuarto competidor en el mismo arco.

Rebasar en ese tipo de pista era una tarea de locos, era muy fácil bloquear el paso del que iba atrás, además, un error y ambos podían sufrir un accidente que los inhabilitaba. Sunset logró llegar al segundo lugar y el primer lugar se le alejaba por cincuenta metros; al menos así fue hasta que el arco presentó obstáculos de hielo; rebasarlos era necesario, así que el primer lugar bajó la velocidad pues, donde se presentaba uno de esas puntas de hielo, pronto le seguirían más y más.

Diamond tiara llegó a una unión entre su arco y otro arco vacío, no dudó en tomarlo, aunque le costara unos pocos metros. Entonces, aceleró con todo el turbo de la moto, llegando a la altura de Sunset, para esas alturas, el primer competidor era eliminado por un misil de Sunset Shimmer, se pudo escuchar un alarido de frustración de Sunny Flare desde el otro lado.

Ahora en segundo lugar, quedaban cuatro competidores. Entonces, los arcos de hielo se rompieron de un momento a otro, dejando a todos en medio del espacio exterior; debían ser pacientes, podía aparecerse la pista del hoyo negro, un meteorito u otra cosa loca que la actualización del juego tuviera.

Meteoritos, o tal vez cometas, los primeros en cogerle fueron Sunset y el segundo lugar que superó a Diamond Tiara pues estaba mal posicionada; el cuarto lugar obtuvo una vez más un arma, era un láser. Lo usó inmediatamente, todos los que estaban frente a él recibieron daños, en el caso de Sunset Shimmer, uno de sus neumáticos se desinfló, causando una pérdida de velocidad, el segundo jugador perdió el sistema de defensa contra misiles y Diamond Tiara perdió su tanque de aceleración turbo.

Sunset bloqueó al segundo lugar antes de que este tratase de rebasarle, tomó un robot de reparación y volvió a la partida de un modo espectacular; Diamond tiara solo se centró en ir a un rincón de la pista a esperar suerte.

El cometa era una pista especial, porque debía pelearse por llegar lo más lejos posible de la cabeza, por una simple razón, que el cuarto jugador averiguó pronto; al chocar, el último lugar era eliminado por el impacto, mientras el resto tenía la oportunidad de continuar; el cometa, de forma solo posible en el juego, se destruía gradualmente, ahora solo se debía llegar a la punta; Sunset la alcanzó y dio un salto sobre una superficie de agua, en el aire, activó la función de agua. El segundo lugar también y Diamond Tiara tuvo los reflejos suficientes, tanto para activarla como para tomar un arma: misil.

El segundo lugar estaba perdido, ni bien Diamond Tiara lo lanzó, este salió despedido en una explosión; otra arma, una ametralladora; Diamond Tiara podía sentirse afortunada, estaba a cincuenta metros de Sunset Shimmer, así que solo esperó a que la ametralladora fijara a su competidora; pero al disparar, Sunset usó el turbo para correr a la izquierda y después en contrasentido; para después volver a virar a la izquierda y adelantar nuevamente a Diamond.

La menor procuró no quedarse con la boca abierta al ver cómo Sunset Shimmer evadió un arma. Pero fue solo el inicio, pue Sunset tomó un arma: bala anti motín. Un giro brutal de ciento ochenta grados le bastó para apuntar en pleno movimiento y dispararlas, volvió a girar perdiendo solo unos metros de diferencia.

Diamond observó como las pelotitas negras le daban una serie de golpes, para después desaparecer, volverían nuevamente en unos segundos pues se continuaban una trayectoria en lugar de detenerse al impactar.

Pero la meta todavía no llegaba; del mar, pasaron hacia un volcán con varios hoyos en él; entonces apareció la advertencia de que la meta estaba en el pico del volcán.

Sunset ya tenía la partida ganada ahora solo debía concentrarse en evitar las emisiones de lava que solían surgir izquierda, derecha, simple.

Por su parte Diamond Tiara se vio en una complicación extrema, estaba perdida, Sunset tenía un tanque de turbo a medio recargar y no podría ganarle en una carrera lado a lado, ahora bien, esa pista tenía un truco, podía ingresar a uno de los agujeros y salir a la superficie sin tener que esquivar los flujos de lava, ni los escombros del final. Si era el correcto tenía una vía libre hasta la superficie si no, la lava la consumiría por completo.

Ya adentro, pudo percatarse de que acertó, activó la función de vuelo inmediatamente, antes de caer al corazón del volcán y comenzó a ascender.

Al no ver a su rival, y no terminar el juego, Sunset intuyó lo que estaba pasando: lo había arriesgado todo y ahora estaba subiendo por un conducto directamente hacia la meta; en un intento desesperado, activó el turbo e hizo gala de unos reflejos espectaculares, cien metros y comenzaron a caer escombros, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, arriba, cogió una ametralladora y destruyó una roca gigantesca; pero finalmente un flujo de lava llegó hacia su avatar; cuando Diamond Tiara llegó a la meta todo terminó.

* * *

Volví después de otro bloqueo, espero tener la regularidad que deseo tener


	3. Práctica

Humedad, frio y después, ver la expresión de disculpa de la muchacha de piel lavanda; esa chiquilla tenía una puntería peor incluso que la de Rarity e incluso así, la comparación se quedaba corta.

\- Lo siento. – Fue lo poco que pudo decir antes de volver a arrojar otro globo con agua. Que se suponía, debía ingresar a una bicera que la mayor debía mantener en alto sin moverse.

Esta vez, el globo fue a dar contra el césped del jardín. La adolescente bajó la bicera para descansar los brazos.

\- Oye, esto debe salir perfecto si queremos ganar en la competencia. – Le inquirió de inmediato la pre adolescente mientras tomaba otro globo con agua.

Con una mueca de disgusto la de ojos turquesa levantó en alto la gorra y una vez más, pero ésta vez, anticipándose al fallo se hizo a un lado.

\- Esa iba a entrar. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? – Le advirtió de forma ya no condescendiente la menor. ¿En qué momento le dio por hacerse su jefa?

\- Me pasa que hasta ahora no has dejado de fallar y solo has conseguido empaparme con esos molestos globos. – Le reprochó la pelifuego. Mientras tomaba la polera blanca que traía puesta de un extremo para exprimirla y sacar toda el agua que pudo.

\- Vamos, lo lograremos; solo tienes que levantarla bien en alto. – Trató de animarla la menor.

\- Si insistes solo conseguirás que me dé un resfriado. Mira otras cosas que entren en la competencia en esa lista tuya, en lo que me cambio. – Explicó la mayor, mientras se acercaba a su mochila y la levantaba al tiempo de dirigirse al baño.

Era terca hasta el punto de ser completamente irritante. Durante algún rato pensó en desistir y mandarla al diablo. Pero había dado su palabra, desdecirse era algo que iba contra sus planes. Lo peor de todo era que sus amigas no lo sabían aún. Ah no, lo peor de todo era que la competencia era el día siguiente y ambas se presentarían. Seguramente frente a Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack y sus hermanas respectivas. Por un momento, maldijo que la norma que exigía hermanas fuera tan flexible. Aunque, le alegró por todo un día cuando Big Mac ingresó dentro de la competencia con Applebloom. Rainbow Dash compitió como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y por supuesto, ella rio con sus amigas hasta perder el aire y caer a tierra.

La mansión Rich era enorme, no tanto como los castillos que alguna vez conoció; pero sí era inmenso. Memorizó el camino del jardín hasta el baño porque sabía bien que lo necesitaría. Después de darse un cambio rápido de ropa; salió, topándose con Randolf, el mayordomo de la casa Rich entrado en años.

\- ¿Me haría el favor de comunicarle a la señorita Tiara que el almuerzo estará listo dentro de una hora?

\- Claro. Con permiso. – Se excusó la fémina mientras iba directamente al jardín.

Ya afuera, pudo apreciar una pista de obstáculos que se puso en menos de los cinco minutos que le tomó darse el cambio de ropa.

\- Esto viene después. Si logramos sacar el primer puesto en esto, tendremos ventaja en la carrera de tres piernas. – Le explicó la menor poco antes de posicionarse en un punto de partida. Invitando a la mayor a acercarse. – Empezaremos con desventaja si no hacemos bien lo de los globos. – Dijo, usando un tono más serio. Aunque dirigido contra sí misma.

\- Niña, Randolf me dijo que la comida estará lista dentro de una hora.

\- Bien, tenemos tiempo para terminar con la práctica. – le explicó la pequeña poco antes de inhalar profundamente y exhalar. – En sus marcas. – Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas y disponiéndose para partir. – Listas. Levantando la cadera en alto y con el índice y el pulgar de ambas manos apoyadas en tierra, junto con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada sobre tierra se disponía a salir. – Fuera. – Dijo, a lo cual Sunset también tuvo que hacer todo el procedimiento de forma veloz y ambas salieron.

El circuito consistía en cinco vallas para saltar, una fila de diez conos que debían ser pasados por dando un giro a través de cada uno, terminando en una pared con una soga. Sunset desde luego tuvo que ser la primera en llegar a los conos.

El mareo por dar tantas vueltas por poco consigue que cayese al octavo. Apretando su estómago y con toda la seguridad que le permitía el ver cómo todo a su alrededor daba vueltas terminó con los otros dos; Diamond Tiara estuvo a punto de caer, pero llevó sus manos a tierra para ayudarse a incorporarse de forma veloz. Para cuando terminó con el último cono. Sunset la esperaba en la cima del muro. Subió todo lo rápido que pudo. Pero era una muchacha que no acostumbraba pedir mucho esfuerzo a su cuerpo. Así que en la mitad de este, la mayor le extendió el brazo para así subir con mayor facilidad al tomarlo.

Saltaron ambas hasta lo bajo del muro de dos metros y medio. Abajo, el colchón las aguardaba para rodar sobre él. Se incorporaron y la prueba solo consistía en una carrera llana de treinta metros que desde luego Sunset ganó. La menor le siguió de cerca, jadeando por el cansancio, observó un cronómetro que traía consigo en el bolsillo.

\- Tres minutos con doce segundos. Creo que con esto bastará para llegar en primer lugar o en segundo.

Después de ello estaba la legendaria competencia de carrea de huevo. Les estaba esperando una canasta llena de estos y con dos cucharas. El concepto era simple de entender: llevar el huevo en la cuchara y no dejarlo caer por ningún motivo, caso contrario, se empezaba de nuevo.

Sunset tomó una, Diamond otra; con los respectivos huevos ambas tenían que llevar la cuchara tomada desde la punta con una o ambas manos, la cosa era llegar a la meta, ubicada a diez metros, es decir de diez a quince pasos y depositarlo en otra canasta, hasta que estuviera ahí, el huevo debía estar intacto.

A los primeros cinco pasos, el de Sunset cayó, a los cuatro el de Diamond. Rápidamente, la menor fue por otro huevo, mientras que la mayor lo hizo a paso ligero. Así pues, para la tercera ronda de Sunset Shimmer, ya había llegado al octavo paso y la que sería su colega en la competencia iba por la octava oportunidad y solo se había acercado al sexto paso o mejor dicho, a los cuatro metros y medio.

Por su parte, en la quinta ronda; Sunset ya había alcanzado la sesta, mientras que Diamond estaba al borde de la desesperación porque simplemente no pasaba del octavo paso.

\- Tienes que hacerlo con calma. Relájate y controlarás mejor la cuchara. – Le explicó Sunset.

\- Bien… bien. – le respondió la menor tomándose su tiempo y apretando los dientes mientras llevaba con la mano el utensilio con la valiosa carga.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, como al veinteavo intento. Sunset estaba sentada observando el jardín y con ganas de buscar su teléfono y contactarse con sus amigas. El día se tornaba bastante tedioso con la mocosa.

\- Sí, solo falta la parte final. Si es que llegamos. – Susurrando esta última parte, Diamond se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sunset, sentándose a su lado. Para señalar otra parte del extenso jardín de los Rich, donde yacía una zona con un charco de lodo.

La última parte de la competencia de ese año se definía entre las dos concursantes que quedaban es decir el primer y segundo lugar de la anterior competencia.

La cosa era simple; Sunset debía mantener a la mocosa sobre sus hombros, mientras esta llevaba en el tobillo derecho una bufanda atada, la idea era quitársela a la otra hermana. Por lógica. Salvo en el caso de algunos Apple en el pasado, la menor o la de menor peso iba sobre los hombros de la más fuerte o mayor. Diamond empujó a Sunset, quien entre el fastidio y la paciencia se dejó llevar, con una desgana porque se anticipaba a que, nuevamente iba a ensuciarse.

La muchacha trató de subirse a la mayor de un salto sobre su espalda, logrando que esta gimiera de dolor.

\- Qué demonios intentas.

\- Subirme… lo siento. – Se volvió a disculpar la menor.

\- Ni siquiera te di la señal de hacerlo. ¿Podrías dejar de sujetarme por el cuello? – El disgusto de Sunset era evidente. Pero era ignorado por completo por la menor que, hasta parecía no interesarle en absoluto lo que pensara la mayor.

\- Así es como lo haremos, yo me pondré de cuclillas y tú te subes sobre mis hombros. Después me levanto. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia vengas por delante de mí. ¿Entiendes?

Inclinándose la mayor le afirmó con la cabeza a la menor.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo subir por el frente? – Cuestionó la menor.

\- Los muchachos…

\- ahh… ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos?

\- Chicas enlodadas, luchando entre ellas… ellos no van solo por la comida a la competencia. – Le explicó la mayor.

\- Ahh… ug. – Expresó la menor sacando la lengua y cerrando los ojos mientras se subía a los hombros de la mayor.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas practicar si no hay nadie con quién competir?

\- No, creo que solo debemos practicar los movimientos; es decir, tu caminas mientras mantienes el equilibro conmigo y después yo me muevo mientras mantienes el equilibrio, cuando estemos allá, básicamente solo será eso.

\- Supongo que sí. Tenemos cinco minutos. Así que mejor empecemos con esto. – Advirtió la mayor mientras se levantó. – Oye. Eres más pesada de lo que pareces.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. – Amenazó la menor pellizcando el hombro de la pelifuego. – Tu cabello huele bien.

\- Gracias. – Le respondió la mayor, pensaba que le daría una repuesta hiriente después de la física. Mas nada de eso pasó realmente.

Primero tuvo que caminar con bastante calma, el lodo era resbaloso y esa era la clave del juego, se perdía a las tres caídas o cuando un grupo robaba la pañoleta del otro. Sunset tenía aptitudes físicas, pero no le gustaba mucho hacer deportes de forma competitiva. Mantenerse en equilibro constante fue sencillo, desplazándose la dificultad se incrementó. Pero cuando Diamond se movió a la izquierda, dio un tirón sobre la autoconfianza que había ganado brevemente.

Sus pies debían moverse constantemente o arrastrarse con bastante suavidad en el lodo para que el centro de equilibrio se mantuviese, en la medida en que se equilibraba, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, lo cual dejaba expuesto el tobillo del jinete y ella se lo recordaba muy seguido.

\- Vamos, si haces eso perderemos de inmediato. Tienes que moverte. – Le instó la menor mientras se mantenía a la derecha y de prono iba al frente para hacer el ademán de tomar la pañoleta contraria.

\- Si fuera entus hombros verías lo difícil que es.

\- Oye… si yo soy pesada, seguro que me parto al medio al levantarte. – Le respondió en tono de burla la menor.

Suficiente, se dijo a sí misma la mayor, dejándose caer para que la menor cayera al lodo. No importaba que ella también lo hiciese.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro de Diamond Tiara completamente embarrado del sucio líquido. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas, mientras que poco faltó para que le mostrara los dientes. Pero, en contra de todo lo que pensó. Comenzó a reír. Cosa que, por alguna razón, se le contagió.

Hasta que recibió una bomba de lodo directamente en el hombro. Entonces observó a la menor con una expresión de inocencia. Su castigo fue inmediato, otra bomba de lodo en la cabeza. A lo cual, recibió un proyectil en un lugar semejante.

\- ¿Ves que tienes puntería? – Alegó la mayor mientras procuraba sacarse todo el lodo de la cabellera.

\- ¿Y por qué los muchachos ya saben… se ponen… así con estas cosas?

\- Ah… esa es una muy buena pregunta. – Tratando de ser lo más sensible posible, la mayor puso un tono desconocido para ella, era como si tratase de poner las cosas lo más sencillas posible, no para tratarla como tonta, sino para que las cosas no sonaran muy fuertes.

\- Oye… yo sé lo que pasa cuando una chica y un chico… ya sabes. – Le explicó la menor.

\- Entonces. No lo sé, simplemente son así. – Dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba. Para observar al mayordomo que levantaba una mano en alto desde la entrada trasera de la casa.

\- Ya es hora de comer. Vamos. – le invitó la menor. A lo cual la mayor solo acertó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Al llegar, con lo primero que se toparon, fue con el mayordomo que observó de forma seria a ambas.

\- Señorita Tiara, por favor tome una ducha. Y señorita Shimmer, aquí tiene toallas y un cambio de ropa. – Le explicó a la mayor el mayordomo. Mientras le extendía una falda celeste de dos capas, la primera de tela y la segunda de gasa, junto con una polera magenta y unas botas negras en sus respectivas bolsas t las botas en la caja en las que fueron compradas. Junto con estas, estaba una bata de aspecto totalmente nuevo.

\- Ah… gra… gracias. – Pudo afirmar apenas la mayor.

\- Yo iré al baño del tercer piso, tú puedes ir al que conoces. – Ordenó la menor dirigiéndose al mismo.

Sunset no tuvo de otra más que obedecer. No podía comer estando tan sucia. Se dijo a sí misma y se dirigió al baño, dentro de este con su alfombrado blanco y sus paredes de azulejos marmolados, se encontró completamente nerviosa. Pero de todas formas, tomó una ducha veloz y tomó la ropa que le extendieron. Entonces se percató de algo. ¿Cómo era que conocían sus tallas y medidas? Salió lo más rápido que pudo, con la falda, las botas y la polera que el mayordomo le había ofrecido.

Después de buscar por un minuto, finalmente llegó al comedor, lo reconoció porque había un candelabro en el techo y una mesa enorme.

\- Disculpe, pero ¿De quién es esta ropa? Se anticipó a decir ni bien se apareció el mayordomo.

\- Suya desde luego. La señorita Tiara pidió que se le tuviera listo un conjunto de ropa.

\- Ya veo pero… está a la medida.

\- Es porque le pidió al modista de la familia que adivinara su talla y medidas por una foto del anuario del año pasado y por lo visto. Lo logró de maravilla. – Explicó el mayordomo mientras movía una silla para invitarla a sentarse. Cosa que hizo.

\- ¿Y no vendrán los padres de Diamond Tiara… perdón, los señores Rich a almorzar?

\- No, usualmente la señorita Tiara están fuera de la casa y del país. Casi nunca los puede ver. – Explicó el hombre mientras preparaba una silla para cuando llegase la hija del matrimonio Rich.

\- Ya veo… ¿Es molesta con usted? – Al ver que el hombre levantaba una ceja y la miraba con cierto reproche, se apenó. – Disculpe si lo ofendí.

\- Al contrario. La señorita Tiara se ha convertido en una joven más educada y amable con nosotros. Aunque, esta semana se ha portado en dos extremos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Al principio estuvo furiosa, después triste y ayer por la noche, vino más feliz de lo que la había visto en años.

Entonces, el mayordomo llevó el anuario para abrirlo frente a la fémina.

\- Voy a ser franco con usted. – alegó. Mientras Sunset observaba una página donde la muchacha estaba votada como la busca problemas de primaria. – La señorita Tiara la admira profundamente. En ésta última semana solo me ha hablado de usted. Y es que ella en realidad no tiene ninguna figura a seguir ni ha admirado a nadie en toda su vida.

Frente a las palabras, la fémina estuvo a punto de reaccionar con cierto susto. Lo que menos necesitaba era una niña acosadora.

\- No lo creo. – Afirmó la fémina tratando de hallar alguna salida del rollo en el que se había metido sin querer.

\- Sé que ella lo esconde bien. Pero es verdad señorita Shimmer. Mire, la he visto crecer y puedo asegurarle que es cierto. – Antes de dirigirse a la cocina, el mayordomo observó a la fémina. – A veces es difícil tratar con ella; pero en el fondo es una buena chica. – Entonces él se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina y dar la señal al cocinero. – Le ruego que trate de ser un poco comprensiva con ella; no sabe el bien que le haría solo una pizca de comprensión. – Le expresó poco antes de desaparecer.

El almuerzo, para su sorpresa, consistió en varias hamburguesas con papas fritas que saboreó en silencio junto a la menor; quien se apareció poco después de que el adulto se hubiese advertido al cocinero. Probablemente había escuchado la conversación. No fue sino hasta el final que esta se le habló.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto un rato? ¿Si quieres? – Cuestionó de forma nerviosa la pequeña, levantándose para dirigirse a la salida del comedor.

\- Solo por un rato. – Le respondió la mayor.

Luego de esa afirmación, la de piel lavanda guio a la de ámbar por las escaleras y varios corredores. Hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza doble, dentro de la cual se encontraba una habitación muy espaciosa. Cortinas rosas, alfombra blanca, estantes, uno con libros, otros dos con pertenencias de la muchacha, su cama elegante de color verde claro, un escritorio de un tamaño colosal y particular, pues tenía diversos cajones y líneas de divisiones.

\- Bienvenida a mi humilde cuarto. – Dijo la pequeña fingiendo bastante como para no ser imperceptible.

\- Ahora recuerdo que eres una mocosa rica. – Fue el único comentario que salió de los labios de Sunset. Que ya estaba incomodándose con la forma de actuar de la muchacha.

Entonces, Diamond Tiara fue hasta uno de los estantes para sacar una caja de plástico transparente, dentro de la cual se hallaban los restos del trofeo destruido.

\- Oí por ahí que tú sabes soldar. – Explicó poco antes de acercar la caja hacia la mayor.

\- En tu caso, tendrá precio querida. – Se anticipó a decir la mayor, levantando una ceja y cruzando los labios mientras descansaba su peso sobre una pierna, logrando que sus caderas se fijaran con cierta curvatura.

\- Dime qué quieres.

\- Discúlpate con Applebloom, sus amigas y sus hermanas.

\- Eso jamás. – Terminó de forma inmediata la menor, dando un golpe al piso de madera con su pie y finalmente dejando la caja a un lado.

La muchacha era engreída, era pedante y también podía ser hiriente e irónica; mas, cómo podía ver semejanzas detrás de esos ojos que la retaban firmemente. Alguna vez, ella también había sido así, a diferencia de Starlight o de otras amigas reformadas, era que, simplemente era menor, mucho menor.

El carácter, la personalidad y las habilidades se tienen en potencia y se pueden adquirir en diferentes grados. Esa chica, en particular, tenía su misma mirada. Esa que trata de profundizar en los demás para hallar defectos y virtudes. Además de una firmeza propia de quien manda. No… mirar hacia otro lado en ese preciso instante sería ceder ante la muchacha. Ambas entendían de ese juego.

Por un breve instante, recordó cómo hacía lo mismo en una época diferente, cuando tenía una vida diferente en otro sitio. Evitó sonreír en absoluto, aunque deseaba hacerlo. Dominar: que una voluntad ceda ante otra después de una confrontación, ya fuese a partir del diálogo, o la violencia implícita o explícita e incluso la inspiración y la compasión era algo propio de unos pocos; y allí estaban, dos seres que tenían aquella naturaleza.

Y de pronto, fue la menor la que apartó la vista, por aquellos breves cinco segundos que duró esa confrontación, simplemente cedió; no sin antes darse media vuelta; para arrojar la caja en un basurero.

\- Tú eres igual a las demás… eres como todos los demás. – Culpó de pronto la menor. – No ves que quiero llevarme bien con todos.

\- Ese es el problema contigo. – Explicó la mayor. – No es la intención lo que cuenta sino…

\- Ya basta, deja de hacerte a la sabia conmigo. Pensé que tú me entenderías. – Arguyó la menor sintiendo una decepción que pronto se convirtió en dolor.

\- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué una niña malcriada no soporta que los demás no le quieran por ser odiosa? - Respondió de forma seca y ácida la adolescente mientras se acercaba a su mochila.

\- ¿Ah Sí? Pues… pues… - Diamond Tiara estaba a punto de argumentar lo primero que se le viniese a la cabeza.

\- No te tortures más. Lo que cuenta son las acciones. Nos vemos mañana y se acabó. No sé qué pensabas lograr obligándome a competir contigo, pero después no quiero que me sigas causando dolores de cabeza. – Finiquitó Sunset ya harta de la actitud de la menor, tomando su mochila y abriendo la puerta saliendo de la habitación.


	4. Antes de Competir

Si vamos a una generalidad de varias entre deportes, competencias, ocupaciones y demás acciones que puedan crear una jerarquía en función del talento junto con el desempeño de los concursantes o accionantes, podría decirse que es el afán por buscar al mejor entre los mejores, persona individual o un equipo completo, el principio es el mismo.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, sea como espectador, sea como competidor, este afán echa raíces en casi todos. En cierta forma, es la razón por la cual se miles de personas lloran o celebran al final de algún mundial, la razón por la cual el propio autor de este fic observa atento el evento The International de Dota 2. Rituales sociales, sentimientos, organización, colaboración. Una competencia exigía todo esto y más cuando tenía un carácter amplio.

Esa mañana, un círculo contado de féminas: a punto de entrar en la adolescencia, en plena juventud o en la recta final de esta, se levantaron presas de un ansía por participar en una competencia. Uno de los pocos requisitos era tener una "hermana". Pero el significado de hermana se encontraba a una apertura de interpretación bastante amplia. Con poner el ejemplo de cierto Apple que ingresó durante un evento se da un ejemplo claro.

A lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, varios pares de hermanas salían de sus hogares vestidas con deportivos, con mochilas y bebidas deportivas, otras se encontraban entre sí. Otro de los requisitos era que una de ellas, necesariamente debía tener menos de quince años.

La mañana era bastante cálida. El parque central de la ciudad estaba repleto de obstáculos, muros plegadizos, sogas y otros objetos necesarios para la competencia entre hermanas. Como era costumbre, los organizadores eran integrantes de la familia Apple, aunque ese año los colaboradores por fuera de la familia fueron más numerosos que en otras ocasiones. Contando con el reconocimiento por parte de la alcaldía y de una trayectoria recorrida que tenía el evento, se podía percibir ya una actividad que pronto sería un día festivo local. Incluso la alcaldesa se hallaba presente. Quien había competido en el 89, año en el que por poco gana junto Harshwiny.

Llegando entre las primeras espectadoras se encontraban las gemelas Aloe y Lotus, vencedoras del 2004 cuando todavía contaban con catorce años.

Para quienes tuvieran la memoria que traía la tradición oral transmitida entre familias, aquel evento tuvo su primera extensión por fuera de la familia, cuando los Rich y los Apple compitieron allá en los 50, en una época post guerra. Después de ese día la competencia no hizo sino crecer hasta aparecer en los periódicos locales pocos días antes y con un relato el día después de la competencia. Aunque la ciudad todavía no se integraba en su totalidad, cada año se podía apreciar nuevos rostros. Congregándose tres mil quinientas personas ese año, sin duda se rompía un record. La alcaldesa planeaba transmitir la competencia al año siguiente.

En fin. El aroma del césped recién cortado, juntándose con el sonido de los últimos preparativos para el evento, así como algunos de los colaboradores en la organización corriendo de aquí para allá componían el momento idóneo donde la competencia entre hermanas pasaba al momento tradicional para dar inicio. Applejack y Applebloom pasaron hacia la mesa de inscripciones, tomando un bolígrafo, ambas se inscribían para la competencia. La misma tradición exigía que la familia Rich, si tenía algún equipo se presentara en ese instante.

Incómoda, tal vez con cierto rubor en su rostro, Sunset Shimmer se aproximó junto a Diamond Tiara a la mesa. Después de casi tres décadas de inactividad, los Rich se unían. Tanto Diamond Tiara como Applejack o Rainbow Dash le miraban con incredulidad. Decirlo por Manebook no fue suficiente, ahora presentaba su rostro junto a la de una orgullosa Diamond Tiara.

Poco falto para que las menores trataran de hacerse un mal de ojo al verse las caras.

\- ¿Ustedes son hermanas? – Cuestionó la abuela Smith. Con una ceja arqueada.

\- No de sangre. – comenzó a explicar la de piel rosa pastel justo antes de rodear a Sunset Shimmer con sus brazos y sonreírle a la abuela Apple. – Pero sí estamos vinculadas. ¿Verdad her… - los nervios de la menor eran evidentes, pero se los tragó para ser lo más convincente posible – hermana?

Cierto, había que llamar hermana a la otra competidora. "Absurdas reglas" pensó para sus adentros la peinado flameado, mientras trataba de dar algo así como una caricia a la que la tenía en brazos, que se asemejó a la que se da a un cachorro. Diamond solo alcanzó a ponerle una cara de regaño por el gesto.

\- Por supuesto hermanita. – la de ojos turquesa trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo… usualmente era buena actuando gestos; pero en esa ocasión no deseaba hacerlo.

\- Bien… tomen sus números. – Sentenció la abuela mientras les pasaba dos trozos de tela con el número dos en ellos.

\- Ven, no retrasemos la fila. – Expresó la mayor saliendo con su "hermanita" fuera de la mesa de inscripción que tenía una gran sombrilla encima.

Al estar muy apegada la menor, Sunset la tomó del hombro para separarla.

\- Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos aquí… iré por algo de tomar. – Expresó la pelifuego mientras se retiraba hacia uno de los puntos de venta.

Diamond Tiara afirmó con la cabeza; buscó entre el público en las graderías. Pero no halló a sus padres, ni siquiera a Randolf, que le había prometido estar ahí para verla. Se frotó la mano derecha con la izquierda e incómoda, se dirigió hasta el puesto de venta de comestibles. Unos caramelos eran una buena idea para aguardar el tiempo antes de la inscripción.

Traía una mochila consigo, a diferencia de muchos de los competidores, en las graderías de madera, no había ningún familiar o amigo a quién dejársela. Hasta Sunset tenía a sus amigas. Fue una pésima idea haber llevado consigo aquel objeto. ¿Dónde lo dejaría? No podía competir llevándolo, la retrasaría demasiado. ¿Y si lo dejaba colgado de las ramas de un árbol? O en el puesto de comestibles…

Lamentablemente, aquellos vendedores no deseaban hacerse responsables de las pertenencias de una chiquilla. Durante unos breves instantes, se dedicó a buscar con la mirada un lugar donde dejarla. Mas no halló ninguno que pudiera parecer seguro. Se dispuso a volver al punto de reunión con Sunset, cuando oyó su voz. Estaba detrás de un árbol. Se asomó con sigilo, observando el color de sus cabellos, también el de alguna de sus amigas.

\- Pero ya enserio querida… es una pena que te veas obligada a competir con esa malcriada. – Esa era la voz de la hermana mayor de Sweetie Belle.

\- Sí, ¿Cómo dices que te convenció de hacer todo esto? – Cuestionó Rainbow Dash, que llevaba unos lentes de sol, semejantes a los que había visto en Scootaloo momentos atrás.

\- No me convenció… me obligó. La mocosa me ganó una apuesta y si ella ganaba, entraba a esto con ella. – Expresó Sunset con fastidio. Ese tono de voz era algo hiriente. Puede que no pasasen una tarde de película las dos. Pero al menos pensó tener cierto respeto por parte de la mayor. Un parte de Diamond deseó retirarse de la competencia, volver a casa y olvidarse de todo aquello, podía alegar enfermedad… sí.

\- Vaya, pero ¿No puedes dejarla ahora?

\- Por muy irritante que sea, perdí y di mi palabra Applejack. Además, quién sabe, quizás les ganemos. – Dijo la fémina con un tono de provocación en su voz.

\- Esa niña tiene de atleta lo que yo de estudiosa. – Le expresó Rainbow Dash llevando sus gafas de sol sobre su frente. – Además, Scoots casi tiene mi talento en los deportes. – Añadió con un orgullo genuino.

\- Sí claro… todos saben que ganaron porque Applebloom y yo no competimos juntas el año pasado. – Interrumpió la de ojos verdes al tiempo de mantener la competitividad típica con Rainbow Dash.

\- Sí claro… - rodando los ojos la fémina de piel cian recordó la anécdota de competir contra Big Mac.

\- Ya basta las dos, nada asegura que este año vayan a ganar. Les recuerdo que también estamos Sweetie Belle y yo. – Explicó con cierta gallardía la de piel blanca.

Tanto la atleta como la granjera se vieron las caras y rieron con fuertes carcajadas, logrando molestar a la modista que se limitó a poner una su mano derecha sobre su cadera.

\- "Participantes de la Competencia de Hermanas, el tiempo de inscripciones se ha acabado. Se establecerán los grupos de competencia y se iniciará dentro de quince minutos. Estén atentas" – A través de un altavoz, la abuela Smith daba a entender que el momento de probar las posiciones de las tres hermanas mayores entrarían en disputa pronto.

\- Ah, bueno chicas, debo ir a buscar a mi "hermanita" – Dijo Sunset con un tono sarcástico en la última palabra.

De entre todas las personas que usualmente la trataban de esa forma, quien más podía lastimarla, era Sunset, de entre todas, la menos sospechada. Admiraba a la fémina por razones que guardaba en secreto. Pero, la de ojos azules no se quebraba, no se atrevió a llorar, ni a dar muestra alguna de su pena. Mas, el pensamiento de ser tan excluida que ni siquiera Sunset deseaba acercársele fue suficiente para que su expresión cambiara por una que rayaba en el enojo.

Esperó en el punto de encuentro como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no hubiese escuchado a su hermana mayor por un día.

Sus labios, levemente inclinados hacia abajo en el lado derecho, su ceño algo fruncido, una nariz retraída, los pies separados y una de las manos sosteniendo un caramelo con fuerza, así era el aspecto con el cual Sunset encontró a la menor. Llevaba un deportivo amarillo, ella en cambio optó por una remera negra y unas bermudas viejas.

\- Bueno, ¿Estás lista? – Cuestionó la de ojos turquesa.

\- Supongo que sí. – Dijo la menor con un tono de voz notablemente resentido.

Si algo de peculiar tenía la voz de Diamond Tiara, definitivamente recaía en que en ciertas vocales el sonido se alargaba, principalmente en la i, en esa pequeña ampliación, se transparentaba a la perfección el ánimo de la menor. Débil, pero con cierta rasposidad adherida. Sunset pudo captar con prontitud que algo en ella andaba mal. Pero optó por no prestarle atención; después de todo, después de ese día, estaba segura de que nunca más tendría que ver nada con la de piel rosa pastel.

Suele decirse que las emociones son canalizadas de alguna forma, algunos tratan el dolor con la compañía de los demás y compartiendo sus aflicciones, otros ingresan en una interioridad absoluta, otros suelen frustrarse. A aquella a quien nunca oyeron de forma honesta sus llantos y nunca supieron calmar más que con regalos jamás se le enseñó una de estas vías. Sino que fue por cuenta propia que aprendió a deshacerse de aquello que le causaba dolor.

\- Si no quieres participar, yo lo entenderé. – Sentenció finalmente, quedándose parada y cediendo ante la presión que se ponía a sí misma.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oyes, si quieres puedes irte. Te escuché con tus amigas y eso…

\- Pero si prácticamente me has arrastrado hasta aquí para demostrarle a todo el mundo que podías vencer a las tres hermanas de mis amigas. – Dijo Sunset sin poder creerse que la chiquilla terca como una mula se dejara llevar por aquel pequeño hecho.

En la mirada de la menor, Sunset halló la misma que había tenido una vez. No se trataba de la niña encaprichada con un objeto cualquiera. Se trataba de una muchacha solitaria en el fondo, convencida de que nadie en el mundo le daría jamás nada que importara realmente, que debía reclamarlo de una forma u otra. Claro que esa chiquilla tenía la fortuna de papá a sus espaldas.

\- No me vas a hacer perder el tiempo en vano… ganaremos la competencia para que vayas a lucirte como tan bien sabes hacer. – Fue la respuesta directa y seca de la de ojos turquesa. – Pero después no quiero saber nada más de ti ¿Me oyes mocosa malcriada?

Diamond, no recibió ni cariño, ni comprensión, solo una hostilidad abierta de Sunset. Sintió que su hermana mayor por un día, le clavaba una daga directamente en el corazón… las lágrimas luchaban por salírsele. Pero se mantuvo firme. Ciertamente, todos amaban a Sunset Shimmer y nadie podría pensar que era capaz de tratar mal a los demás. Pero ahí estaba la prueba y solo ella podía atestiguarlo.

\- Bien. Serías una pésima hermana. – Arguyó con cierto orgullo propia la menor mientras cargaba su mochila y pensaba aun en dónde dejarla.

\- Por dos. – Le respondió la mayor, fastidiada por la actitud de su "hermanita" por un día.


	5. La Competencia

A diferencia de lo que todo el mundo podría creer al respecto, la Rich, no poseía público alguno, ni la barra de algunos muchachos de su grado, si apoyaban a alguien, era a Sunset Shimmer. No escuchó su nombre ni por un solo instante… Silver Spoon, ella era su amiga, pero no la apoyaría nunca más en sus rabietas.

Observó a las demás competidoras, esa ronda preliminar eliminaría a casi todas las competidoras inscritas, era una carrera a tres piernas, ni la más difícil, ni la más fácil, era una competencia de calibre medio, apta para ser lo suficientemente justa con todas. Agrupados en diferentes grupos, se seleccionaban a dieciocho pares de hermanas y se iniciaba la competencia con ellos. Este año, los dos primeros lugares clasificarían. El resto sería despedido de la competencia.

Cierto aire recorrió las piernas de la menor que llevaba puesto un corto y unas rodilleras. Su "hermana mayor" solo llevaba la remera blanca y las bermudas viejas.

A dos competidoras a su derecha, se hallaba la pareja Apple.

Poco antes de que Pinkie Pie se pusiera al lado de la línea de salida con un revolver en su mano, ambas coetáneas se miraron. Generaciones de caminos cruzados entre dos familias opuestas en muchos aspectos y ligadas por una historia o casualidad continua, una historia que terminó con una mirada de resentimiento por parte de Diamond Tiara y con cierta confusión en Applebloom.

Les demostraría a todos que era mejor que esas tres, sin trampas, una competencia limpia… tenía que saberlo ella misma y pasase lo que pasase, fuese con un trofeo o sin él... ese día daría por sentado un punto recurrente en su vida.

\- - En sus marcas. – Elevando el revólver, la adolescente rosa daba saltitos con la punta de sus pies…

\- - Daré todo mi esfuerzo si me prometes que no harás algo como esto otra vez. – Le espetó la mayor mientras tomaba el brazo de la menor…

\- - Primero quiero ver el trofeo en mis manos y después hablamos. – Se expresó con una voz más seca la menor y completamente segura.

Sunset se sintió tentada a caerse ni bien salieran; pero, en cierto sentido, Diamond Tiara había aceptado la oferta. "Esa forma de ser" dijo dentro de sí la de piel ámbar.

\- - ¡Fuera! – Chilló, más que gritar una emocionada Pinkie Pie, mientras accionaba el gatillo del revólver, salió de la boca de éste, una bandera con la palabra ¡PUM!

Tomándola del brazo, uniéndose con Sunset Shimmer de aquella forma, tenían una mejor coordinación.

\- - Uno… dos, uno… dos. – Marcando el paso, la pelifuego daba un paso con la pierna izquierda en uno y con la derecha en dos. Diamond Tiara, desde luego, lo hacía en el primer tiempo con el derecho, en el segundo con el izquierdo.

Amarradas en la mitad de la pierna, era necesario tener una correcta coordinación. Cuarenta metros las separaban del triunfo o el fracaso. Después del octavo o décimo paso, Diamond Tiara pudo percatarse que un par de competidoras cayeron al piso. Con una cantidad extrema de probabilidades en contra, Derpy se hallaba junto con su hermana en tercer lugar, ganándoles… Applejack y Applebloom desde luego mantuvieron una perfecta sincronía; pero aceleraban lentamente, del quinto lugar, pasaban al cuarto y pronto las superarían a ambas.

Bien, puede que en carrera de tres piernas fueran buenas; pero esa no era la única competencia.

Otra pareja caía. Varias rezagadas.

\- - Uno… dos, uno… dos. – Sunset había captado que necesitaban acelerar el ritmo; con cierta coordinación, comenzó a dar una zancada con el pie atado al mismo tiempo que Diamond Tiara.

Paso… zancada, paso… zancada, paso… zancada; por un momento, la de piel lavanda estuvo a punto de soltarse del brazo de su hermana. Pero ésta la sujetó con fuerza y se equilibró usando el brazo izquierdo como contrapeso, moviéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Su aceleración bastó para superar a Derpy y a su hermana; estaban en tercer lugar. Faltaban diez metros y, mientras se reñían punta a punta el segundo lugar con una pareja de muchachas que ni conocían, sus zancadas se incrementaban, ahora, tanto las piernas libres como las atadas les servían para impulsarse vehemente hacia la meta.

Fue cuestión de unos pocos centímetros y de moverse con una gracia similar a la de un par de payasos; pero, un segundo después de que Applejack junto con Applebloom lograran pasar la meta, ambas la cruzaban superando al par de hermanas desconocidas.

Respirando aceleradamente; Diamond Tiara comprobó que habían logrado pasar la primera parte de la competencia. Tenían unos cuantos minutos antes de que el resto de competidoras clasificara. Sintió que la presión en su pierna era liberada; ni cuenta pudo darse de la velocidad con la cual su "hermana mayor" deshizo el nudo que las unía.

\- - Quédate aquí, iré por algo de beber. – Explicitó Sunset Shimmer, acto seguido, se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Habían clasificado a la competencia principal, eso era algo bueno.

Sunset se mostraba fría, más neutral que minutos atrás. Su mirada no delataba ni fastidio ni emoción por el logro. Regresó luego de un minuto de fila en la tienda de comestibles. Al volver, se encontró con Diamond Tiara hablando con una muchacha de piel ploma, la recordaba… silver… silver algo, siempre las veía juntas. Esa muchacha era quizás el único apoyo dentro del colegio que aquella niñata tenía. Muy probablemente, la única persona que podía tolerar el carácter de la muchacha de ojos azules.

De pronto, sintió una mano relativamente suave sobre su hombro izquierdo y volteó para encontrarse con una Rainbow Dash con una mirada desafiante.

\- Primer lugar… y lista para humillarte cuando venzamos en la segunda parte de la competencia.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, la pelifuego observó a las graderías de madera, como si tuviera ojos de azor, halló el color de piel, el peinado y el cabello que se adecuaban a la persona que estaba buscando. – Pues, con la barra que tienes, creo que sí. – Señalando al joven Zephyr Breeze, Sunset anotaba el gol y Rainbow se quedaba sin palabras, pues se volteó para observarle y ver cómo éste le guiñaba un ojo y la señalaba.

\- Oye, yo no dije nada acerca de Flash Sentry…

\- La cosa es diferente con él. – Añadió Sunset, aguantando una risa por lo que iría a decir a continuación.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

\- En que yo no tengo que formalizar nada con él. – Expresó, moviendo las cejas, con una clara intencionalidad. – Si me disculpas, tengo que ir con la mocosa. – Se despidió mientras dejaba a una de sus mejores amigas con la boca abierta.

Sunset a veces era la segunda mejor para molestar a las demás amigas, y a veces podía superar a Rainbow Dash.

\- No te vas a salvar Shimmer. – Expresó la de cabello arcoíris, mientras tomaba del cuello a una Scootaloo sorprendida y la levantaba unos centímetros en el aire. – Esta superestrella y yo te haremos tragar la tierra.

La aludida, se limitó a sonreír mientras se alejaba, ese trato con Rainbow Dash era uno de los que más creatividad le pedía, pues, no siempre se podía estar a la par de una muchacha que tenía una capacidad soberanamente grandiosa para molestar a los demás si se lo proponía.

Al aproximarse, la de pelo bicolor hacia la muchacha que también tenía pelo bicolor, arrojó una botella de agua a la menor.

\- Atrápala. – Recordó decir una vez que ésta ya estaba en pleno viaje.

Como se puede esperar de los reflejos de casi cualquier persona, la botella llegó a tierra. Ganándose una mirada de reproche más que de desprecio, la de piel ámbar casi no se cree la expresión de la muchacha.

\- Gracias… supongo.

\- Termínatela porque no quiero que perdamos a causa de tu sed. – Instó la mayor mientras observaba la penúltima carrera de tres piernas.

Sweetie Belle cayó a tierra, pero Rarity la levantó como a una muñeca de trapo con un arranque de adrenalina inesperado incluso la propia preadolescente de piel blanca abrió sus ojos por el susto una vez se vio levantada con tanta facilidad.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan hiriente conmigo. – Dijo finalmente la muchacha de piel lavanda.

Silver Spoon se percató de algo que pocos habían visto hasta ese entonces, o tal vez ninguno… ambas tenían una mirada muy parecida. Inclinando la frente hacia adelante, con unos ojos que parecían querer atravesar a la otra, con los puños cerrados en el caso de Diamond, a medio cerrar en Sunset, con un pie frente al otro en la primera, con ambos pies paralelos, pero abiertos en la segunda.

Tenía pinta de que todo se pondría color hormiga, así que, eligiendo la mejor opción para sí misma y para Diamond Tiara, aunque ella no lo entendiera de esa forma. La muchacha de anteojos se retiró con un sigilo admirable al tiempo que sabio.

\- Y tú no tienes por qué arrastrar a la gente por tus caprichos. – Le respondió la mayor, manteniendo la vista por sobre la otra.

A fin de cuentas ¿Qué eran ambas sino dos desconocidas? Claro que existía el plus de que Sunset parecía no tolerarla en absoluto. Diamond pisó fuertemente… mirándola de frente para atacarla.

\- ¿Sabes qué?

\- No, y tampoco es que me importe. – Alegó la de ojos turquesa con prontitud.

\- Yo antes pensaba que eras chévere. Ahora sé que no eres más que una cretina. – Sunset Shimmer se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras le daba la espalda con cierto movimiento en su labio al exhalar con la boca.

Aquella fémina respondía de forma diferente, no se ofendía, tampoco parecía alterarse, simplemente era como si no quisiera siquiera conversar; como si no valiese nada lo que Diamond Tiara tenía para decirle.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando! – Gritó, sin lograr nada más que ganarse la atención de algunas personas, que observaban a una de las estudiantes favoritas de la Canterlot High School en una especie de discusión con una de las menos populares.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de hacer tu berrinche? Porque la siguiente parte comenzará pronto. – replicando con una voz asertiva y sin una pizca de molestia en su expresión, Sunset comenzó a caminar en dirección a la abuela Smith y su altavoz.

Regresando la causa inicial para presentarse a la competencia, la mente de la fémina menor pudo centrarse y seguir adelante. Claro que, ante la vista del resto, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el bochorno de haber hecho una escena y no lograr absolutamente nada más que demostrar una supuesta inmadurez con la cual se la solía calificar.

\- Competidoras, preséntense en la línea de salida. – Con todo pulmón, la abuela Smith aperturaba la etapa final de la competencia, era el momento de la verdad, todo o nada, ganar o perder, gloria o fracaso.

El público observaba atento a las hermanas que dentro de poco concurrirían en una disputa por hallar a las mejores de ese año. Diamond Tiara no pudo evitar buscar a su mejor amiga entre los espectadores; no la encontró, no obstante, sabía que estaba observándola.

\- Diamond… - Sunset pareció susurrar, la de pelo corto se volvió. – Será mejor que no me mojes con los globos de agua. – Sentenciado el petitorio que más parecía amenaza, Sunset fijó su concentración en el circuito de obstáculos y subcompetencias de éste.

La segunda parte del evento era peculiar, pues, era una unión de varias carreras diferentes, marcadas con una línea amarilla, cada año eran diferentes. El chiste era que unidas componían una sola pista la cual debía transitarse por completo, sin interrupciones, en cada línea amarilla se eliminaban a dos competidoras, hasta que, para la pista final quedaban dos competidoras y entre ellas se pugnaba por la presea.

\- En sus marcas… - La voz cantarina de Pinkie Pie tomó por sorpresa a los ocho pares de hermanas. Quienes de inmediato se posicionaron para dar inicio con la carrera.

Dentro de la competencia, ciertamente Diamond Tiara no lograba reconocer más rostros que los de las tres CMC y sus hermanas mayores.

Rarity por supuesto, llevaba una pañoleta en el cuello, dándole un estilo personal a su indumentaria, seguidamente, una remera con rayas en diagonal, un elemento de su indumentaria que estaría dispuesta a sacrificar, así como unos shorts, no hacían falta las rodilleras y las coderas, pues, un raspón sería imperdonable si pudo haberlo evitado. Su hermana llevaba un simple pantalón caqui y una blusa de manga larga de color amarilla.

Por su parte, Rainbow Dash observaba toda la pista, apreciándola, prediciendo los movimientos que haría, imaginándose en los espacios y tratando de hallar un ritmo que Scootaloo pudiese seguir. Ella en cambio, tenía puestos unos guantes de cuero y saludaba a unos cuantos muchachos de su curso en las graderías.

Applejack tenía por supuesto que competiría con Rainbow Dash y desde luego, mantuvo una actitud similar a esta, con la diferencia de que deseó buena suerte hacia las competidoras aledañas. Pero quizás lo más digno de ser retratado en ese instante, era el cruce de miradas entre Applebloom y Diamond Tiara, si el fuego se apaga, quedan cenizas después de un tiempo. Entre ambas todavía existía una lumbre a medio extinguir; mas no consumida del todo. Ese era el momento, ambas lo sabían, ambas lo entendían a la perfección. En la historia compartida de Apple y Rich, nunca existió una relación más antitética y antagónica.

Finalmente, el banderín con el ¡PUM! Del revolver de Pinkie Pie se lució.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack se posicionaron primeras, Scootaloo y Applebloom trataban con todas sus fuerzas de seguirles el paso; pero la diferencia en edades se hizo presente en la primera oportunidad.

Rarity quedaba en cuarto lugar; para impresión de todas las menores, Sweetie Belle tenía un arranque sobresaliente a las muchachas de su edad. Pudiendo estar a una desventaja menor en relación a Rarity.

Diamond Tiara inició mal, tropezó con su pie izquierdo y para cuando se incorporó, Sunset Shimmer había llegado hacia unas vallas, una serie de seis de un metro, suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera atravesarlas, cualquiera con algo de capacidad física por supuesto.

Rarity por poco tropieza con la primera, pues dudó sobre la distancia adecuada para saltar; haciéndolo además con una impericia propia de ella. Pero, de alguna manera, se las arregló para no caer en el resto. En este mismo punto fue igualada por Sweetie Belle, quien corrió junto con ella después de pasar sobre la última.

Por supuesto que Applejack y Rainbow Dash, las eternas rivales, las atravesaron como unas profesionales dando el salto tal como se hacía en las olimpiadas, elevando sus piernas hasta igualar con sus caderas. Sunset trató de igualarlas, pero en el final, tuvo que saltar pegando ambas piernas hacia su pecho para que no tocaran las vallas.

Diamond Tiara corrió lo mejor que pudo, pero terminó detrás de Scootaloo y la menor de las Apple; su peor miedo se hizo realidad, pues fue superada por otras dos muchachas que tenían unas piernas largas y saltaban realmente bien. Para cuando ella terminaba de saltar la última valla; Sweetie Belle se lanzaba sobre el césped; la siguiente parte era una sección para pasar a rastras sobre una serie de sogas elevadas a treinta cuarenta centímetros. Quince metros de una pista auténticamente exigente para las mayores y pan comido para las menores; las hermanas de piel blanca lograron vencer a la mayoría, pues era la menor de éstas la que tenía una especie de arranque de adrenalina o posesión del demonio, llámese como se quiera.

Como era de esperarse, el cansancio menguó en casi todas las competidoras.

No, no perdería tan fácil; recobrando energías con su furia, la cara de Diamond Tiara volvía a adquirir unos tonos de rojo nuevamente; pero su velocidad se incrementaba.

Applejack se incorporaba y corría diez metros para encontrarse con neumáticos posicionados en varias filas, debía poner el pie en el centro de cada uno o arriesgarse a tropezarse. Astuta, Scootaloo, por su tamaño y peso, adelantó a Applebloom pisando los bordes de los neumáticos y ganando tiempo, pues éstos la impulsaban cuando eran aplastados. Una competidora estaba cayendo y Sunset, prediciendo su trayectoria, la esquivó antes de que cayese a tierra. Estaba a unos metros de diferencia con respecto a las dos mejores amigas y rivales declaradas. Rarity por otra parte se mantenía junto a Sweetie Belle.

Diamond Tiara se las ingenió para no caer, pisando con cuidado; lo cierto era que estaba en un peligroso sexto lugar.

Finalmente, la fémina de piel ámbar terminó frente a un muro de dos metros y medio que debía subir por medio de una soga; firmemente constituido, tenía espacio para cinco cuerdas diferentes. Detrás de éste había otros cinco metros de carrera hasta llegar a la primera línea amarilla.

Ese era el punto estratégico, Sunset lo reconoció inmediatamente, dos competidoras lo pasaron con una velocidad asombrosa, de la misma forma Rainbow y Applejack. Rarity subió hasta la cima, pero se sentó y esperó a Sweetie Belle, para extenderle la mano y ayudarla a subir. Del otro lado las esperaba un montón de arena sobre el cual saltaron. Sunset se quedó parada para observar a las menores llegar arremolinadas a causa del espíritu competitivo. Diamond Tiara estaba en séptimo lugar…

Pero cuando ambas se vieron los rostros, no fue necesario decir nada; llegarían quintas o cuartas. Como si todo se adaptara a sus ideas, yacían dos cuerdas, una al lado de la otra, justo lo que necesitaban. Primero, Sunset hizo un pie de gato con sus manos, Diamond Tiara ascendió de inmediato una mitad del muro y continuó subiendo con lentitud, así como las demás de su misma edad ya lo habían hecho. Se encontraba entre las últimas cuatro competidoras, pero no debía desanimarse.

Como era de esperarse, Sunset llegó a la cima mucho antes y desde allí; extendió su mano para impulsar a Diamond Tiara. Al bajar ambas, la menor, pudo comprobar que Applejack y Applebloom ya habían dado inicio con la segunda parte del circuito. Se trataba de la carrera de los huevos sobre las cucharas, sostenidos desde la punta del mango, un reto para el pulso humano desde el primer momento en que se ingenió.

Reglas simples, además de cómo llevar el huevo, si este se rompía, se regresaba al inicio y por eso era una parte que, si bien daba un respiro para recuperarse de la primera parte, destrozaba los nervios de todos los competidores. A Rainbow se le cayó en el quinto metro de los veinte que tenía aquella pista. Scootaloo iba por el tercero y con cada intento fallido, se percataba de que todavía no nadie había pasado aquella parte de la competencia.

Séptimo y octavo lugar fueron eliminados después de pasar la sexta pareja. Pues, la línea amarilla debía ser atravesada por ambas competidoras de un mismo equipo para contar como superada.

Sunset y Diamond Tiara terminaron quintas.

\- Espera, tomemos un poco de aire. – Explicó la mayor, teniendo una afirmación de cabeza de la menor…

Esperaron diez segundos, en los cuales escucharon a Rarity dar un chillido de frustración, cuando su delicada carga caía por tercera vez. Y Scootaloo se desconcertaba cerca de la meta, dejando caer la suya, dando un chillido similar, pero, debido a su voz, el tono era diferente al de Rarity.

Pasito a pasito, lento, cual animal de presa cauto. Ambas féminas de pelo bicolor llegaron a la mitad. Sunset paró de repente cuando su huevo cayó.

\- No te preocupes, yo te alcanzo. – Le expresó. – Atenta con tu huevo. – Añadió mientras corría en dirección a las cestas de huevos.

Tomando la cuchara, con una genuina tranquilidad, Diamond Tiara pudo ver a Applebloom llegar al final, seguida de su hermana, a amabas se le incorporó Scootaloo y con un golpe de suerte o de habilidad inexplicable, Rainbow Dash dio una carrera con la cuchara inclinada y el huevo. Llegó a la meta y entonces frenó; el huevo cayó para romperse. Estuvo a punto de ir a la siguiente etapa de la competencia. Pero fue detenida por Big Mac.

\- El huevo en la cesta. – Indicó de forma concisa.

Solo entonces, Rainbow recordó que esa parte de la carrera terminaba cuando el bendito se depositaba en una canasta al terminar la pista.

\- Pro lo rompí. - Alegó furiosa.

El mancebo se limitó a señalar la cesta de huevos de inicio. Y Rainbow Dash corrió a toda velocidad hacia él.

\- ¡A fondo! – Gritó Scootaloo al ver que Rarity y Sweetie Belle terminaban casi al mismo tiempo y pasaban por la línea amarilla.

\- Sunset, el huevo debe terminar en la cesta. – Advirtió Diamond Tiara.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… no me pongas nerviosa. – Espetó con un ligero temblor en la mano.

Depositado el huevo, ambas competidoras pasaron a la tercera etapa.

Otro par de hermanas llegó a la meta, al llegar la menor de éstas a poner el delicado objeto en la cesta del final antes que Rainbow Dash y ésta cerca estuvo de proferir una buena pila del acervo lingüístico que habita en el fútbol. Pero al ver a Scootaloo, se limitó a acercarse a su hermana menor.

\- Lo siento superestrella… lo lograremos al año que viene y eso lo puedes apostar. – Alegó. - ¿¡Escuchas eso Applejack!? ¡Al año siguiente arrasaremos! – Gritó envalentonada. Ganándose una mirada de Big Mac.

\- Sin distraer. – Dijo éste mientras se movilizaba hacia la tercera parte del circuito.

Quizás ésta era la parte menos pensada de toda la competencia, pues consistía, ante todo, de que las concursantes tuvieran una puntería precisa. Las menores debían ir a la derecha, mientras las mayores pasaban a la izquierda.

Sunset se apoderó de un balde con agua. Diamond Tiara llegó a una batea llena de globos. Debía lograr acertaren la cesta a distintas distancias, al poseer treinta centímetros de diámetro era un blanco de temer y, siempre había lugar para la suerte; por ello, esto debía repetirse seis veces y ya, se terminaba en la meta, pero en cada una de éstas líneas de lanzamiento la distancia entre el objetivo y el lugar de tiro era mayor, empezando con cinco metros y terminando con quince. Además, las hermanas mayores no podían mover el balde de agua para tratar de capturar los globos y éstos debían terminar intactos, debían ser mostrados a un jurado que las seguiría de cerca y solo entonces podían avanzar a la siguiente línea.

Cuatro competidoras. Applejack había recibido tres impactos y se hallaba en la tercera línea de fuego. Por supuesto una competidora que no conocían llegaba a segundo lugar. Sunset recibió el primer impacto con una mirada de reproche hacia Diamond Tiara quien se disculpó inmediatamente.

Rarity, asombrosamente, estaba en la cuarta línea. Pero ante el primer globazo con agua en su perfecto cabello dio un gemido.

\- Sweetie Belle, con más cuidado querida. – Exclamó mientras mantenía el balde en alto.

Era tiempo, Diamond Tiara lograba avanzar a la tercera línea y Applejack estaba ya en la quinta, superando a Rarity.

El agua llegaba hasta el ombligo, no fue buena idea llevar solo una chaqueta a la competencia pensó Sunset, mientras recibía un impacto en el muslo izquierdo, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas, pero el siguiente ingresó en el balde.

Diamond Tiara recordó una película donde un francotirador en plena guerra mundial, toma su rifle y se encarga a su religión y se persigna para disparar como un maestro. De la misma forma, ella cerró los ojos y recordó cada momento en que Applebloom la exasperó… cada momento en que esa carita la observaba desafiante, el resto fue sencillo, pues el balde con agua era Applebloom.

El primer impacto fue directo al balde, pero tuvo tal fuerza que Sunset por poco lo deja caer, desde luego, el proyectil estalló, el segundo tuvo una precisión similar. Cuarta línea, alcanzando a las competidoras desconocidas, mismo procedimiento, mismo resultado, quinta, otra vez y en la sexta. El globo fue a dar directamente al centro del balde.

Para impresión de todo el mundo, incluida Sunset, la precisión de Diamond Tiara parecía tener un toque de la providencia. Rarity recibía otro globazo en el cabello y Applebloom terminaba con la sexta línea.

Iniciando con mal pie, pero terminando allí, en la sexta parte del circuito, allí no habría carrera. Dispuestas estaban dos pañoletas sobre el césped, una roja, otra azul. Big Mac se paraba de frente a ambas concursantes para pasarles y señalar el tobillo derecho de cada una de las muchachas menores.

No había tiempo que esperar; el joven Apple pasó cerca de un charco de lodo y observó su reloj.

Tanto Applebloom como Diamond Tiara pasaron a colocarse las pañoletas y a subirse sobre sus hermanas respectivas. Pero entonces, se apareció la abuela Smith.

\- Debido al peligro que supone esta competencia, ya no se hará de la forma prevista, sino solamente con las menores… - hecho el anuncio. El público no hizo sino ponerse más eufórico.

Bajándose por la espalda, Diamond Tara se percató de que finalmente había llegado el momento por el cual había esperado por varios días.

Applebloom, Diamond Tiara, una contra la otra, para la rivalidad, antagonismo, carencia de compatibilidad o simplemente rencor, se usase un sable, un par de revólveres, los pulgares, unos micrófonos o lo que fuese; ese día todo tenía un fin.

Diamond Tiara fue la primera en acercarse al centro del lodo.

\- Recuerden: se trata de quitarle la pañoleta a la contrincante, cualquier golpe malintencionado o provocación será motivo de descalificación. – Explicitó la abuela Smith poco antes de retirarse. Quedando así Big Mac como réferi.

La superficie era resbalosa, pero era "El lugar". Separando las piernas hacia los costados en lugar de adelante y atrás como la menor de los Apple, Diamond Tiara se preparaba. Big Mac levantó una mano y la bajó.

El primer movimiento de Applebloom fue abalanzarse sobre el pie derecho de su contrincante que inútilmente había adoptado una mala posición. Pero mostrando una jugada bien pensada, Diamond Tiara llevó ese pie hacia atrás al tiempo de extender su mano izquierda hacia la pañoleta de su contrincante. Falló por unos centímetros; Applebloom se apartó de inmediato, abriendo la distancia entre ellas una vez más.

Con las dos manos abiertas y ésta vez adoptando una posición similar a la de la Apple, la de piel lavanda observó sus ojos. Un nuevo ataque de Applebloom, ésta vez con todo el cuerpo; Diamond Tiara se movió la izquierda y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en tomar la pañoleta, la fémina se había retirado hacia un costado…

Ni falta ni perezosa, Diamond Tiara dio un paso adelante, Applebloom, engañada, hizo un movimiento para esquivar, la Rich apenas se movió unos centímetros. Otra finta y Applebloom dio pautas de querer reaccionar. Fue entonces cuando decidió lanzarse por la pañoleta, literalmente, saltó en el aire y fue directamente al tobillo de su rival en todo el colegio.

Applebloom, con una muestra de reflejos sorprendente, elevó su pie derecho hacia atrás y, aunque cayó en el lodo, se movió de tal forma que la pañoleta quedó fuera del alcance de las manos de Diamond Tiara.

Todo pasó tan rápido, tan brevemente. La muchacha Rich no sintió nada; aprovechando que su oponente se había quedado quieta, se puso a gatas y fue por su pañoleta. Se levantó emotiva para ver al jurado, al público y a la misma Applebloom; pero la halló con su pañoleta en mano.

\- Gana Applebloom. – Expresó calmado el joven Apple.

El grito de la multitud fue creciente. Los muchachos de su curso bajaron inmediatamente para arremolinarse alrededor de la pelirroja.

Aproximadamente era mediodía, quedaban varias horas de celebración y bueno, algunas personas debían limpiar todo el desastre que dejaba atrás la competencia. Los vitoreos de la multitud sobre las hermanas Apple se podía escuchar incluso después de haber pasado al frente.

Sin trofeo, sin reposición del daño causado. Pero con el orgullo a duras penas mantenido en alto. Diamond Tiara se mostraba con la frente en alto y sus ojos azules atentos a lo que tenía en frente; mirar hacia atrás era condenarse a sucumbir ante la realidad tan típica que había vivido durante gran parte del grado intermedio.

Era así desde que las conoció: en algún momento, de ser una de las más populares, pasaba a estar aislada de todo el mundo que conocía, aquellos que solían alabar sus fiestas le daban la espalda. Prefiriendo siempre a esas tres. Ese trio de muchachas inocentes, tontuelas y soñadoras eran por mucho algo que nunca pudo comprender. Virtud, candidez, quizás incluso una gracia secreta guardaban en su actitud frente a ella misma, a todos y a todo en general.

Queridas por todo el mundo, no faltas de miradas de los muchachos, aunque estos todavía eran unos tontos inmaduros… ¿Y eso dónde la dejaba a ella? Trató de competir contra ellas demasiado, hasta el cansancio, sin poder vencerles jamás. Exacto, todo eso la dejaba detrás de ellas. Una segundona detrás de ese grupero de chiquillas. Ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de vencerles en una simple competencia.

Una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla derecha. Un sollozo fue ahogado con toda su ira. Sus puños se cerraron. ¡Debía ser fuerte! Los diamantes no se rompen ni se quiebran. Ese era su lema. Se limpió pues con absoluta torpeza, frotando su piel con fuerza y dejando su mejilla roja. Sus pasos, pesados, la llevaban lentamente hasta su mansión. Evitando las miradas de la gente solo caminaba.

No huía, solo aceptaba su derrota. Incluso al tener una buena razón, incluso después de esforzarse en seguir las reglas y en jugar justo… incluso así: perdía. ¡Basta! Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, había perdido y debía aceptarlo, no podía cambiarlo, sin importar lo que hiciera en ese momento, no podría.

Para lo peor, su mochila había desaparecido… pero no importaba, podía comprar otra cuando se le antojase. A esas alturas, había perdido más que la competencia y, siempre a causa de su carácter que solía aflorar en momentos inoportunos, en momentos en los cuales, todo solía tirar para bien. Como cuando Sunset Shimmer, una de las muchachas más populares de toda la escuela la consolara, dándole un pote de yogurt, escuchándola atentamente, y después, lo arruinó por haberle gritado a la hermana menor de una de sus amigas.

Al demonio con Sunset Shimmer, si ella no la trataba bien era porque en verdad no la merecía y ella tampoco se merecía ser tratada de esa forma.

Sí, había cometido errores. Pero no era motivo suficiente para que esa adolescente fuera una completa cretina con ella. Incluso después de que compitieron juntas como hermanas, celebró a Applebloom. En ese momento, solo le importó eso, olvidándose por un momento de la Apple enemiga suya, se centró en Sunset Shimmer… en esa muchacha a la que, en secreto, admiraba.

Otra vez una lágrima invadía su mejilla para ser borrada con brusquedad. Alguna vez, Scootaloo dijo en un ensayo para la clase que: Rainbow Dash era su modelo a seguir y la chica que más admiraba. Rayos, cómo le hubiera gustado tener el coraje para decir que ella tenía en un grado semejante a Sunset Shimmer en ese momento. Pero como siempre, ese mundo estaba restringido para sus adentros; era una fortuna que se hubiese mantenido callada al respecto. De lo contrario, la humillación sería doble.

¿De qué le serviría la rabia en ese instante? Se resignó a seguir adelante en su camino.


	6. Chat

¿Y qué quedó después de la competencia?

Diamond Tiara permaneció toda la mañana del domingo en su habitación, trató de dormir para olvidarlo absolutamente todo. Pero no consiguió sino aplazar su día hasta las once y treinta de la mañana.

Entre desayunar o esperar para el almuerzo decidió no hacer ninguno sentándose en sobre su cama; no usaría su celular, ni su computadora portátil, ni ningún otro aparato. La televisión era demasiado sosa como para prestarle atención, por una de esas razones que escapan a nuestro entendimiento, la televisión del fin de semana alternaba entre lo pésimo y lo absurdo.

No sentía ninguna energía moviéndole más que la generada por la incomodidad de estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Primero en su cama, después en un sofá, acostándose en el piso alfombrado de su habitación, cómo desearía dormir y pasar al lunes, al menos podría ver a Silver Spoon, al menos las clases la mantendrían distraída.

Las lágrimas no brotaban, ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar, sentía algo distinto, le inundó una apatía crónica, en el baño, pensó en darse una ducha para ver si ayudaba en algo; pero hasta para eso le faltó energía, se limitó a caminar hacia su habitación nuevamente, pedirle a Randolph que bajo ningún concepto la molestara. Es más, que por ese día no deseaba absolutamente nada, ni comer, ni beber nada. Con una voz leve, casi inaudible y unos ojos donde el cansancio y el dolor parecían mezclarse.

Aunque no sentía dolor, no estaba lastimada… no…

¿O sí?

La impaciencia crecía segundo a segundo. Se acercó a su escritorio con una almohada, se subió sobre el mueble y se sentó contra la pared, colocando la almohada como espaldar para evitar el frío de ésta. Todavía en pijama…

No pudo soportarlo más, tomó la computadora portátil guardada en la caja central del escritorio, la encendió, no entraría ninguna red social, solo necesitaba matar el tiempo, olvidar por un segundo lo que había pasado… necesitaba evadirse de esa tortura constante que suponía recordar aquellos hechos, aquellas imágenes, aquel sentimiento extraño que se instaló en su corazón para no dejarla en paz desde que recorrió, con su llanto a punto de florecer, cinco cuadras, llegar a su casa y finalmente gritar con todas sus fuerzas contra una almohada.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero fue en la intimidad de su habitación cuando sus lágrimas empaparon sus párpados, sus mejillas y se limitó a encerrarse, lejos de la vista del mundo, lejos de esas tres. El dolor solo se hizo patente, pero… ¿Qué se había hospedado en su corazón cuando su llanto cesó? Era imposible darle nombre. Era algo que no entendía.

Se limitó a ver sus documentos, buscar música; pero, en ese punto, no deseaba escuchar nada, ni siquiera los videos graciosos que tenía guardados eran aptos para devolverle una sonrisa, por muy mínima que fuera.

Pasó el cursor por una carpeta con el nombre "Ensayo PqA" en el fondo de sus archivos, en ese lugar de toda computadora donde quedan confinados las cosas inútiles pero que por razones arbitrarias se dejan intactas.

La abrió. Allí estaban algunos ensayos del tercer grado de intermedio el de biología "de dónde vienen los bebés_ampliado" el de educación física, pues no cooperó al realizar ejercicios, no era exactamente la muchacha a la que se podía dar órdenes: "la disciplina en el deporte" el de filosofía, esa primera materia con el profesor Discord, esa que nunca se olvida: "Qué significa ser una niña de papá" y, el ensayo final de esa materia estaba de último… sintió como si su corazón estuviera latiéndole fuertemente… "Mi modelo a seguir" para Discord bastaban con trescientas palabras a quinientas. Así que era algo corto pero preciso.

 _Mi modelo a seguir es una chica de secundaria la admiro y la temo a la ves. O sea es la chica más temida de toda la la CHS y por eso la dmiro. Es cool porque hace lo que le venga en gana, nadie se atreve a decirle que no o sea si quisiera seria la directora de toda la escuela. Es la pura ama._

 _Me cae que es más dura que cualquiera de nosotros, a ella no le duele nada. Y lo mejor de todo es que no le importa lo que los demás piensen de ella. O sea le vale un comino lo que digan de ella y todavía es ganadora por segundo año consecutivo del baile de otoño… repito, no hay chica que sea más genial que ella en toda la CHS._

 _La chica de la que hablo se llama Sunset Shimmer._

Una sonrisa llena de ironía salió se plasmó en los labios de la pre adolescente; ¿Enserio había sido tan ingenua en el pasado? Sus manos fueron al teclado. Apretando la tecla Enter, inició un nuevo párrafo y se dejó llevar.

 _Sí, pues eres una tonta, Sunset Shimmer es la muchacha más cruel, a ella solo le importa su tonto grupo de amiguitas… no hay espacio para nadie más, aunque trates de ganártelo "O sea" a ella no le importará nunca lo que sientas._

 _Mejor deja esas niñerías, porque ella es nociva, es tóxica y toda la CHS la quiere porque solo la ven por fuera, usando esa falda… esas botas… esa chaqueta y su blusa de…_

 _¿Qué pensabas?_ – El corazón de la muchacha finalmente parecía desgajarse por su propia cuenta, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza con una fuerza que solo lograba acrecentar sus ganas de desfogarse de lo que sea que sintiera en ese instante. – _que ella te tendría como Rainbow Dash a Scootaloo. Esas cosas solo les pasan a ellas. Para ti no hay nada de eso… deberías saberlo, estas sola y tienes que seguir sola; sin importar que la gente pueda llegar a ser una… como esa Sunset Shimmer; los diamantes no se rompen._

Una cólera se apoderó de Diamond Tiara, se conectó a la primera red social que vio. Tenía a Sunset Shimmer como amiga, porque, desde que aceptó las solicitudes de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom la página le sugirió a esa persona a la que quería dirigirse.

La buscó en el chat, estaba desconectada desde hace media hora; pero, de todas formas, uso el fabuloso autocorrector del programa de texto, reparando los errores que tenía, guardó lo salvó en la nube y le envió el Link a Sunset Shimmer por el chat.

Listo, ya estaba, al demonio con todos. Las energías regresaron solo en ese instante.

Así pues, la siguiente hora no ocurrió nada trascendental, se limitó a entretenerse con un juego en su computadora portátil. Mas, no hubo respuesta por parte de la adolescente. ¿Por qué quería una respuesta por parte de ella en primer lugar? Al demonio con Sunset, al demonio con las CMC, al demonio con la competencia, debía aceptar que perdió y ya, borrón y cuenta nueva. Una vez el juego ya no supuso distracción alguna, tomó las llaves de la casa, se quitó la parte baja del pijama para tomar unos vaqueros azules, tomó una chamarra verde pálida y se dispuso a salir a caminar por un rato.

No deseaba salir en limusina, se limitó a informarle a Randolph que saldría, llevaba su celular y cualquier problema, llamaría de inmediato. Así pues, las primeras cuadras fueron algo turbulentas porque, pensó en sacar el celular, y revisar las notificaciones. Pero solo observó la hora tres de la tarde con treinta minutos.

Lo volvió a guardar, caminó pues, manteniendo un paso firme, pero lento, aligerándose a medida que comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos, entre algunos hechos que solo entonces adquirían importancia.

Las calles de aquella ciudad invitaban a un paseo constante, cafés en medio de una calle sin tránsito alguno, plazas antiguas, mini supermercados al lado de una zapatería y una biblioteca; a los pocos pasos, una estación de buses, frente a la cual se encontraba una pequeña plaza con la escultura de Starswirl.

Se perdió, apreciando su alrededor, a veces mirando el pavimento, el concreto bajo sus pies, una que otra hoja rebelde de un árbol aledaño la saludó, girando en el piso a causa del viendo… solitaria.

Al poco, escuchó una pedazo de una melodía alegre. Sonrió. Pues recordó cuando había ganado el torneo de esgrima. Pero, segundos después, evocó el momento en el cual esa victoria se ramificó en una serie de derrotas que la llevaban hasta ese momento exacto.

Siguió caminando, pasando de largo la calle Spring y evitando así el parque central.

Tuvo el cuidado de pasar sobre un puente de piedra, aquel río todavía decente para ser observado corría libremente. Al otro lado del puente, se presentaban una serie de bancas, unos automóviles estacionados, particularmente uno azul con la insignia de uno de los muchachos más populares de la CHS.

Sus ojos no tuvieron que buscar más, a pocos metros de éste, en una banca con mira al río, se encontraban sentados dos amigos o enamorados, era difícil decirlo con exactitud. Por supuesto, el dueño del deportivo, Flash Sentry, se encontraba con la adolescente de cabellos dorados y rojos.

Pero, lejos de prestarle atención al joven, la fémina leía atentamente su celular…

Por azar o destino, Sunset Shimmer levantó la mirada y la vio directamente.

Un impulso obligó a Diamond Tiara a poner un pie hacia atrás, dar media vuelta y volver por donde había llegado. Se volteó para ver a la de piel ámbar levantarse de la banca y comenzar a caminar sin esperar a Flash. Iba por ella. Había recibido su mensaje, estaba completamente segura.

Fruta vida, dijo dentro de sí Diamond Tiara, a nadie le conviene enfurecer a Sunset Shimmer y probablemente eso había hecho. Aceleró el paso y sin darse cuenta, pronto estuvo corriendo. Saliendo del alcance de la adolescente de ojos turquesa.

Ya en su casa, Diamond Tiara se sintió a salvo, una cosa era retarla en un videojuego, otra pretender vencer en fuerza bruta a Sunset Shimmer, ni siquiera la mayoría de los muchachos podía... tenía esa función de súper acción o lo que sea que tuvieran en su mundo de burros parlantes.

Finalmente llegó a su habitación, sin antes hacer un sándwich, tanto andar le había abierto el apetito por fin. Se recostó sobre su cama, para taparse con una almohada; ella ya no era una bully, no le haría nada terriblemente humillante, pero vaya que se desquitaría con algo. De eso estaba segura. Arrepintiéndose de haberle enviado ese escrito, respiró profundamente. Podía probar a pedirle disculpas por el mismo chat, sí.

Regresó a su computadora portátil, abrió su página de Manebook y encontró una notificación del chat, la pestaña y el puntito rojo estaban allí, dispuestos a ser clicados, indecisa, la menor tuvo que percatarse de que no tenía caso, de todas formas, se enteraría de lo que le había escrito, así pues, pulsó el ratón para que le mostrara la respuesta de Sunset Shimmer…

Era otro documento de texto. Ya no había marcha atrás, clicó.

" _Princesa Twilight_

 _Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te escribí pidiéndote consejos. Pero ahora estoy frente a algo… diferente a lo usual._

 _Resulta que hay una muchacha llamada Diamond Tiara, es mi menor por aproximadamente tres a cuatro años. Ha hecho daño a las hermanas de mis mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo y pese a que estoy moralmente obligada a tenerla en jaque, siento que es diferente. No estoy justificando lo que hizo, solo afirmo que en esa muchacha hay algo diferente a cualquier otra de su edad que haya conocido en éste tiempo."_

 _Princesa Twilight_

 _No me has respondido, ésta Diamond Tiara me ha obligado a ser su cómplice en la Competencia de Hermanas de la Familia Apple, el hecho es, que lo ha logrado por su propia cuenta, sin rogarme, sin amenazarme, me avergüenzo de decirlo, pero me ha ganado una apuesta. Estoy obligada a cooperar con ella. Pero no deseo hacerlo._

 _Princesa Twilight_

 _Esta muchacha, siéndote franca, me pone los nervios de punta cuando estoy cerca de ella, te juro que es como ninguna otra persona que he conocido. Pero… lo admito, es así porque me recuerda a mí misma hace tiempo. A veces es como verme en un espejo hace cuatro años atrás._

 _Sé que no es mi problema ni debería; pero sé cómo se siente estar en sus zapatos, que nadie te quiera hablar siquiera porque te consideran un elemento negativo, es diferente a nuestras demás amigas que se reformaron, porque ella se parece a mí más de lo que me gustaría. Cuando hablamos, es más tratar de tener la razón que conversar sobre cualquier cosa y déjame decirte que sus métodos para obtener sus caprichos no son muy diferentes a los míos._

 _He tratado de hacerle cambiar de opinión; pero creo que he actuado de forma muy cruel con ella. Es muy fuerte y sé que nunca admitirá que la lastimé, pero también es de ese tipo de personas que no olvida, no me va a perdonar el daño que le he hecho. ¿Alguna idea?_

 _Y lo peor de todo es que su mayordomo me dijo que ella me admiraba, así que, creo que he metido la pata hasta donde solo yo puedo hacerlo. Ella esperaba que fuera algo así como un apoyo moral. ¿Y qué hice yo? Lastimarla por motivos irracionales._

Diamond Tiara leyó y releyó el texto con cierta calma, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente porque el significado de aquello era… era bueno, debía serlo.

 _¿No te gustaría ir por algo de helado?_

Aquella última pregunta se agregó a los pocos segundos.


	7. Dureza U Orgullo

Quiérase o no, el dolor forma parte de nuestra vida, la memoria de cualquiera guarda mejor los momentos intensos de dolor o de felicidad.

La muchacha cerca de cruzar por la adolescencia, con una tiara por pasador de sus cabellos con rizos, blancos y lilas; de ojos azules y piel lavanda, se sentó frente a la adolescente de ojos turquesas, piel ámbar y cabellos dorados y rojos.

El calor del sol hacía aquel lugar del centro comercial bastante concurrido. No obstante, se encontraban una frente a la otra en una mesita blanca, con una sombrilla, pues, el diseño de la gigantesca construcción tenía un techo transparente para dejar pasar la luz solar. Desde que llegó, hace solo unos segundos, el silencio pareció sentarse para acompañarlas por todo lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Era un hecho indiscutible que… de entre todos los presentes, en los cuales figuraban algunas parejas, grupos de amigos, una cita a ciegas e incluso una madre con sus dos hijos de no más de doce años, solo ellas dos daban un aire diferente, poco casual. A diferencia de Rarity y Sweetie Belle, Applejack y Applebloom, Pinkie Pie y Maud e incluso Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo entre ellas dos no existía conexión aparente. Nadie podría creer que siquiera se llevaran bien; ni siquiera que se llevaran bien a pesar de tener caracteres diferentes como las hermanas Pie; mucho menos tenían ese afecto mutuo de las Apple. Hasta se podría esperar que, al igual que la modista y la de bella voz, tuviesen una relación por demás conflictiva.

No, el silencio, el incómodo, frío, adverso silencio las mantenía más o menos quietas. Tarde o temprano, Sunset tuvo que tomar su cuchara para darle una probada a su helado de fresa. No le extrañaba, pues, sus palabras simplemente no fluían.

Diamond Tiara se limitó a observar a Sunset Shimmer. Era incómodo, ninguna de las dos pronunciaba palabra, de vez en cuando, la una observaba a la otra; solo para callarse y observar a otro lado o sacar su celular para ver sus notificaciones o simplemente para no tener que ver a la otra.

El helado de la de piel lavanda comenzaba a moverse a causa del calor.

\- Deberías comértelo o se derretirá. – Advirtió Sunset con una inesperada timidez en su tono de voz; por un segundo, hasta pareció asemejarse a Fluttershy.

\- Sí. – Entonó la menor callando pronto para coger la cuchara con la mano.

Aquella parecía bien ser una pésima idea por parte de Sunset Shimmer. Apreció cómo la menor se llevaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate a la boca, evitando tomar algunas de las fresas que había sobre uno de las porciones ya no tan esféricas como hace minutos atrás.

\- Es una tarde muy bonita; ¿A ti te gusta salir? – Tratando de romper el hielo, Sunset se mostró casual.

\- Como a casi cualquiera. – Le respondió Diamond Tiara degustando el helado derretido, ese sabor y textura cambiados por algo más cremoso y de sabor menos pronunciado por el calor.

Una conversación agónica no era precisamente lo que Sunset tenía en mente; aunque tampoco la escena de las hermanas Apple o Pie donde se abrazaban era algo que pudieran hacer, eso simplemente no sucedería.

\- Sunset… - Llamó Diamond con cierta timidez en su voz. Callándose pronto.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Yo… me dejé llevar enviándote mi ensayo final de hace dos años…

Sunset extrañada dejó su cuchara en lo que le quedaba de helado.

\- Y… no sé cómo decirte esto.

\- Mira, yo sé que toda ésta semana ha sido de lo más extraña. Per…

\- No he terminado. – Interrumpió la menor mirándola fijamente. Sin elevar la voz, pero sin un poco de amabilidad en ella. – A lo que me refiero es que no te lo tomes personal ¿De acuerdo?

\- Por supuesto que no; digo, estabas furiosa y todo. Yo también me he dejado llevar alguna vez. – Explicó Sunset con una sonrisa entre forzada y sincera.

Después de todo lo pasado, era difícil saber qué hacer precisamente. En su vida ninguna de las dos había tenido una conversación similar. Comparado con eso, el campamento donde Scootaloo se hizo hermana de Rainbow fue algo casi natural. Lo que ambas tenían entre manos era una rana con cabeza de gato de plumas en cola y ancas.

\- Okey. – Dijo la menor, con su voz un tanto descolocada, poco clara. Prosiguiendo a levantarse de la silla y a marcharse.

\- No te terminaste tu helado.

\- Lo sé… yo… te lo pago el lunes… - Fue todo lo que Diamond alcanzó a decir. Estaba impaciente por salir del lugar.

Pero entonces Sunset se levantó para darle alcance.

\- Oye, espérame al menos. – Dijo por su parte la de piel ámbar.

No tuvo respuesta por parte de la de piel lavanda. Muy en el fondo, ésta sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con cierta fuerza. Mas no podía olvidar lo pasado.

\- Escucha, yo en verdad lamento haber sido una cretina contigo. – Comenzó a decir Sunset Shimmer al alcanzarla. – Es solo que, también me dejé llevar.

Bajaban por las escaleras eléctricas; pero Diamond Tiara tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta; sujetaba algo y lo estaba estrujando a medida que ambas avanzaban.

\- Supongo. – Afirmó Diamond Tiara mientras ambas caminaban a través del primer piso del centro comercial a la salida.

El silencio de la mocosa púbera no era lo que la adolescente esperaba. Menos una respuesta semejante a la que le había dado.

\- Entonces, ¿Estamos bien verdad?

\- Sí. – Expresó secamente Diamond Tiara llegando por fin a la gran puerta de cristal del centro comercial.

Pero, luego de un silencio incómodo que perduró hasta el estacionamiento, Diamond apretó lo que sea que estuviese estrujando y paró de pronto en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No estamos bien… para nada. – Finiquitó la menor con un ligero temblor en su voz.

\- Ya veo.

\- Todavía no termino. – Replicó poco antes de dar un paso atrás; pues Sunset ya comenzaba a perder la tolerancia que le tenía. – déjame terminar por favor. – Tuvo que decir para aplacar lo que bien podría haber sido una pelea.

La de ojos turquesa se limitó a levantar los hombros y mover las manos en señal de poca importancia frente a lo que la otra iría a decir.

\- ¡Ves! A eso me refiero. – Agregó Diamond Tiara señalando a la adolescente.

\- A qué.

\- Que, aunque no lo quieras, eres una cretina conmigo. Y una insensible. – Sentenció con cierta molestia la menor, quien tragó saliva para continuar. – Que no me ponga a llorar como cualquiera de esas tres no significa que no sienta lo que hiciste. – Terminó diciendo, poco antes de seguir con su camino.

\- Oye, si quieres una disculpa por agasajar a una de mis amigas por ganar, no lo vas a conseguir. – Finalmente Sunset Shimmer se ponía firme y la menor afirmó con la cabeza.

\- No te estoy pidiendo eso, lo que te pido es… - Diamond Tiara se quedó en silencio… su rostro se había colorado; se estaba conteniendo, así como Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¿Qué? Suéltalo de una vez mocosa. – Se expresó Sunset Shimmer. Mocosa, cómo odiaba que le dijera así.

\- Olvídalo ¿Quieres? – La pequeña estuvo a punto de marcharse. Pero pronto sintió que las manos de Sunset la tomaban por los hombros, para llevarla contra un muro.

Ya estaba, Sunset había explotado y ahora solo le quedaba recibir el golpe; la había visto en el pasado, sabía que esa muchacha pegaba fuerte, tanto como para noquear a los muchachos… ¿Qué pasaba con eso de no tomárselo personal? Cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable.

\- Me buscas, me obligas a entrar a esa competencia, haces berrinche y comes un helado conmigo. Bien, te he hecho caso. Ahora tú me vas a decir qué rayos quieres de mí. – Con una amenaza clara, Sunset tenía la mirada clavada en la menor.

\- Golpeándome no vas a sacar nada.

\- No te voy a golpear, pero no te vas a ir hasta que me lo digas.

El miedo, la emoción del momento, mezclada con un hermetismo celoso en Diamond Tiara se tradujeron en una patada en la canilla de Sunset; quien pronto vio cómo la menor salía corriendo.

\- Al diablo. – Dijo la de ojos turquesa ya contagiada por la ira de la menor.

Por una fracción de segundo, Diamond Tiara pensó que lo lograría. Tal vez fue porque al pasar un semáforo verde, la distancia que ganó en la arrancada permitió que Sunset llegara en rojo y tuviera que esperar. Pero nunca contó que, así como ella, Sunset solía obstinarse.

Sus pasos la llevaron por la acera, evitando al sujeto de la escuela que le encantaba pasear a su perro, a Octavia que llevaba su chelo, al hermano de Applejack e incluso acelerando porque le faltaba una buena distancia. Dobló a la derecha y a menos de treinta metros de carrera, estaba el parque, pasó a éste y pronto notó que no había mucha gente. Pésima idea. Si Sunset la mataba, no tendría testigos.

En su mente revoloteaba la idea de dar media vuelta, rendirse y dejar de enfurecer a Sunset. Estaba segura de que se había ganado una paliza; pero al menos sería menor si se entregaba por las buenas. Pero cuando escuchó los pasos de Sunset Shimmer, la muy desgraciada le estaba dando alcance.

No volteó para ver, solo trató de mantener el paso; quedaba un tanto para llegar al puente de piedra y… tal vez podría ir con algún oficial del otro lado. No, Sunset, sin ser exactamente una atleta como Rainbow Dash o Applejack se defendía en sus aptitudes físicas… había visto cómo podía pelear puño a puño con un muchacho, con un maldito muchacho, recibir un golpe en la mejilla y aun así seguir peleando.

A esas alturas, cuando se supo presa fácil y estuvo a punto de entregarse, sintió una fuerza descomunal que la envió contra el césped; el peso del cuerpo de Sunset la sometió antes de que intentara cualquier intento adicional de escape. Estuvo a punto de pedir clemencia cuando vio de reojo a la fémina.

\- Me lo dices o te juro que me voy a olvidar de ser linda contigo. – Dijo Sunset sobre ella.

El dolor tardó en llegar; en especial en las palmas de sus manos y en sus antebrazos… su rodilla derecha no estaba mejor. Éste comenzó a actuar.

\- Ya hazlo. – Expresó Diamond Tiara procurando preparar su cuerpo para la sesión de dolor que se había ganado. Repitiéndose que no debía haber acudido a la reunión.

\- Bien… ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás contenta?... – Enunció Sunset con fuerza en su voz. – hasta que me enviaste ese mensaje no supe que querías ser mi amiga. Y tú actuabas como una patán todo el tiempo. ¿Puedes disculparme? No era mi intención lastimarte.

Allí estaba, Sunset Shimmer, no la había golpeado, de hecho, se quitaba para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse; pero Diamond Tiara, primeramente, levantándose del suelo con sus manos, pues había caído de frente, se incorporó sola. Realmente había sido una semana anormal, había enviado a Sunset Shimmer hasta su casa, habían almorzado juntas, habían competido juntas y por pequeños momentos, realmente muy pequeños, habían sido algo más que dos desconocidas.

\- No… - Con un semblante afligido, la muchacha dio media vuelta para caminar. En ésta ocasión Sunset no tuvo más remedio que ver cómo Diamond Tiara se marchaba.

En el fondo. Tal vez sería mejor olvidarse de todo y ya.

Volver a casa era lo que le quedaba, Sunset, de camino a casa tuvo tiempo para pensar; aquel día había resultado peculiarmente extraño, no incluyó ni magia, monstruos; tan solo a esa muchacha.

Una cita con Flash Sentry, y después comer helado con ella. Una persecución y volver a parecer la Bully del CHS, solo para que Diamond Tiara se enojara con ella y se fuera de una vez por todas. Algo había hecho mal. Al menos se ganó una anécdota que contar en la mesa del comedor el lunes.

Qué tendría esa niña para ser como era. Pensó que quería ser su amiga; pero por lo visto, estaba equivocada. Pero pronto el problema desapareció, para concentrarse en otros tópicos más o menos urgentes para una muchacha de su edad. El día terminaría y necesitaba hacer todos los deberes que había aplazado ese fin de semana; sacó su celular para echar una llamada a Rarity.

\- Querida ¿Qué haciendo?

\- De camino a Casa… ¿Ya hiciste la tarea de Biología?

\- Que coincidencia que lo preguntes, Applejack y Rainbow Dash vendrán acá a hacerla.

\- Cuenten conmigo; creo que también dejé pendiente lo de literatura y ciencias sociales.

\- Perfecto.

Pero antes de colgar, una idea le cruzó por la mente de la fémina.

\- ¿Pueden vienen todas a mi casa?

\- Por qué.

\- Es que necesito mis herramientas… y me harías el favor de pasarme el número de Scootaloo por favor.

\- Se lo pediré a Sweetie Belle; pero me explicas para qué necesitas tus herramientas.

\- Sí. Nos vemos más rato.

Y así se terminaba el día con una noche de estudio entre todas.


	8. Epílogo

Y ¿Qué es lo mejor de vivir en una sociedad cerrada como una escuela? Que la gran mayoría de la juventud logra vivir con la certeza de que siempre habrá un mañana, y, al hacerlo, el pasado es más fácil de olvidar.

Para el lunes casi todos dejaron de hablar de la Competencia de Hermanas de la Familia Apple, los memes al respecto se proliferaban, la biblioteca se llenaba, el tiempo parecía querer sofocar a todos y, cómo no, en varios, el miedo se mezclaba con el insomnio.

En medio de aquel campo estresante donde el intelecto debía encontrar la forma de cumplir con los deberes, mientras que el cuerpo parecía convertirse finalmente en un burrito manso sobre el cual se podía impulsarse o en un jaco que renegaba de las obligaciones, se daban las mayores cruzadas de cada semestre.

¿Acaso no habían estudiado suficiente? ¿Por qué no habían presentado los trabajos a tiempo? ¿Qué rayos hicieron durante esos meses? ¿Cómo era posible tener tan malas notas si, aparentemente, el profesor les dijo que estaban bien semanas atrás?

Sí, la presión se podía sentir en el aire, en el sonido de los casillos al cerrarse, en las voces que comentaban cómo les había ido en los exámenes, en las miradas que, desesperadas, buscaban los resultados de sus primeras escaramuzas en los vitrales de cada salón, en los comentarios satíricos del profesor Discord, en la ausencia de comportamiento festivo.

Y, sin embargo, cuán poco le importaba.

Sentada, en un rincón de las escaleras a la izquierda de la entrada a la CHS, se mantenía distante de todo el ambiente una muchacha de piel rosa pastel. Sus cabellos crespos y cortos, de un blanco con lavanda, ocultaban una parte de su rostro; su mano izquierda era un puño contra el cual apoyaba su mentón. Inclinada, esperaba cinco minutos para pasar al salón de matemáticas.

Malditas matemáticas, pensó para sí misma. Aunque, apenas si había estudiado, lograría créditos extra con una práctica en la que le ayudaría una tutora de última hora, tal vez Twilight Sparkle. Al pensar ello, el problema desapareció casi de inmediato.

Sacó por fin su celular, era hora de hacerlo, al diablo. Era mejor acabar bien las cosas, ser honesta consigo, eso era lo único que valía. Una misma. Remordimiento era como se definía su estado, una preocupación por lo que había hecho.

 _Applebloom,_ decía la burbuja del chat.

 _Mira, lo siento por lo del otro día, fue un accidente; me dejé llevar. Espero que quedemos bien, nos vemos en clases._

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba; después de todo, entre ambas jamás existió una comunicación clara, aun cuando habían llegado a términos más o menos pacíficos. La respuesta tardaría un momento. Pero esperaría hasta después de las clases para leerla, era mejor dado todo por finalizado ahí.

El timbre que daba las doce campanadas antes de la hora fatal para muchos sonó por fin. Total, le tocaba matemáticas, su hora también había llegado; no obstante, sus ánimos estaban ya por el suelo. Deseaba con todas sus ganas poder levantarse de una vez y dejar de estar tan bajoneada. Pero así se sentía.

Los pasillos, llenos de estudiantes ansiosos por dar sus respectivas escaramuzas contra los horrores que los contenidos del sistema educativo les ponía en frente, caminaban en silencio, con agitación por lo que parecía convertirse en un paredón.

Pero, en medio de toda la gente; pudo observar unos cabellos bicolor, con un amarillo y un rojo que destacaban más por estar en un peinado cuyo estilo se podía asemejar a unas flamas de una fogata, aunque quizás era solo su imaginación. Subió por las escaleras, pasando por su lado, sin prestarle la menor atención, ignorándola por completo. Tampoco ella dio alguna reacción, como un témpano de hielo, se quedó estática mientras observaba sus hermosas botas subiendo las escaleras hasta desaparecer.

Se quedó sentada unos pocos segundos más… al desaparecer todos, tuvo un momento para sentirse sola una vez más. No valía la pena estar así, para nada. Con un suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su casillero. Abrió su candado rosa para abrir la puerta y sacar sus apuntes, por suerte el profesor era bastante permisivo con las ayudas en los exámenes.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su trofeo íntegro, junto a la mochila que había olvidado el día de la competencia. Una nota estaba pegada al mismo.

" _Me debes una moto nueva"_ decía la misma.

Vete al diablo Shimmer. Pensó la menor, haciendo de la nota una bola para arrojarla.

Así pues, levantó el trofeo, para sacar sus apuntes, más tarde lo llevaría hasta la dirección para que la directora Celestia lo pusiera en el vitral de los orgullos de la institución.

* * *

Me ha hecho bien escribir este fic.


End file.
